


Humanity's Hope

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angels, Anorexia, Anxiety, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fatherhood, Flirting, Genderbending, Ghosts, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Insomniac, Kissing, Motherhood, Pornstar Eren Yeager, Pregnancy, Puppies, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 36,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Eld Jinn/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Furlan Church/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Petra Ral/Reader, Ymir/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Another Chance

[Eren x Pregnant!Reader]

“Eren, I need to throw up again.”

Your husband frowned as he carefully draped your arm over his shoulder and carried you to corner where the wooden bucket resided. Gripping the dark rims, you heaved the rest of any food that morning weighing down your sensitive stomach. You were well aware of the fact that pregnancy could be difficult, but vomiting your insides up every morning wasn’t exactly what you had in mind.

Of course, mine would be the worst, you thought.

Eren gently circled your back with his palms. Your back would be punishing you for this torture when you finished. As much as he tried to stay strong for you, concern lurked in the back of his mind. You only ate lightly-when you were able to keep it down. You ached every day. You barely slept. Your body was wearing down faster than it could repair-and it was starting to show in the hollows of your cheeks and circles in your eyes. True, your stomach grew a rounder due to the pregnancy but your arms and legs were showing a lot more bone than flesh. He still never said anything. He didn’t want to nag or bother you when you had so much on your mind to begin with.

This was the last straw.

You finally raised your head, wiping saliva on a damp rag. With alight thump, you planted your head against the wall and breathed heavily. Taking the rag again, Eren wiped the sweat dripping down the contours of your cheeks.

“Feel better?” he asked a little tentatively.

You shrugged your shoulders. “Washed out but at least I’m not nauseated.”

He smirked a little at your optimism. “I hate to say this, [Name], but this hasn’t improved at all.”

“You think?” you rested your forehead on the tops of your knees.

He rolled his eyes. “I think you need to see a doctor. If you don’t, you’re just going to fall apart,” he gripped your shoulder. “I’m worried about you.”

You sighed. He was right. You wondered how much longer your body could take. You could see the tole it was taking yourself. With a low groan, you rubbed your face.

“Fine,” you agreed. “Let’s go to the infirmary.”

With a relieved smile, he stood, taking your hand and latching it around his waist. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

You smirked. “Don’t mention it. Seriously. Don’t. Ever.”

The journey down the echoing foyers dragged out a lot longer than normal. Every step was taken with the greatest care. Every muscle seemed to cry out with each movement. Eren watched your face as you grimaced. His worry increased into levels of fear, fear literally for your safety. Was carrying a new life this much trouble? Did it drain so much from the bearer that she could barely even function? His thoughts wandered to his mother; how much did she suffer when she expected him? Did he really cause her as much anxiety and pain as you were experiencing even before his birth?

An image of her smiling face surfaced his mind, a bright, happy smile then bursting with tinkling laughter, softening the heart of all who heard. With a loud gulp, he restrained a cry. Guilt crushed his heart the longer the memories ran, how he fought with her, argued with her and over stupid things too. He was too stubborn to listen to her even in the face of death when she begged him to run and save himself and Mikasa. His relationship with you, though wonderful, contained some unfortunately similar aspects. Because of his bad temper, you clashed over meaningless things. True, you both made up as quickly as possible, but he regretted the time wasted in heated disputes.

How much longer would he have with you? Would you be stolen away from him just like his mother? Would he be forced to pay for his overly strong will with your loss?

“What are you staring at, Eren?” you mumbled.

He jerked his head as if from a trance-like state. Without him even realizing it, you both stood in front of the large wooden portal of the medical center.

“Hello, nice to have you back,” you said with a little laugh.

He chuckled in reply. “Sorry, just lost in thought,” with his forearm, he pushed open the door. The creak from the hinges sent a chill up your spin.

Thankfully, the clinic was not that crowded. A few Scouts lay in bed with broken arms or legs, maybe some cuts. But, a nurse quickly took notice of you two.

“How can I help you? she asked gently.

“She can’t keep anything down,” Eren explained. “But, she’s pregnant, so-”

“Ah, yes,” immediately, the nurse held your hand and led you to the nearest available bed. You groaned and clutched your abdomen. “We’ve dealt with this before plenty of times. We’ll have to get some fluids inside her as fast as possible. When she can finally keep that down, we’ll start feeding her light things like soup or porridge.”

“You mean, this isn’t unusual?” he helped the nurse set you down and pull the covers over you.

She placed a wet rag over your head. “This happens pretty often. Just give her some time to rest.”

With a quiet sigh, Eren pulled up a stool next to your bed.

“I’ll be back with some water, alright?” she gave you both a warm, comforting smile.

He nodded in reply and turned back to you. Your face was still white as sheet, and your throat still ached and burned. Your head spun a little, so you clutched the towel to your head, and every breath was a burden to your chest. But, you bit your lip and swallowed hard. You’d be strong for Eren. You’d be strong for your baby. You could see the sadness in his eyes, the lingering guilt following so close behind him. Despite your own subdued rage at his temper, you tried to keep your patience close at hand. You were aware of the anger pent up in the back of his mind. You knew of the bad memories forever imprinted into his subconscious. If this was the test of your love, then so be it.

Eren’s emerald eyes glimmered at you when you finally turned your head to meet him. With a tired smile, you clutched his warm hand.

“I’ll be okay,” you whispered.

His usually furrowed eyebrows softened a little. “Yeah, I know you will.”

“Then, why do you look so worried?” you dragged your thumb along the back of his hand. “Relax a little.”

As if he’d been holding it in all this time, Eren released a long exhale, shoulders slumping over as he did so. He used his free hand to run his fingers through his dark hair.

“I just-” he hesitated. “I don’t want to lose you is all. I don’t...I don’t want to fail you.”

You tilted your head. “What do you mean?”

After releasing his hand, they fell into his lap close to his stomach. “I’ve...I’ve been thinking about Mom a lot today, wondering what she was like pregnant with me and of course-” he shuddered. “Everything else. I feel like I failed her. You’re my wife about to become a mother,” he sighed and placed a hand on your cheek. “I’d kill myself if that happened with you too.”

For a moment, you gazed into his melancholy expression. He stared at you but his eyes still seemed distance, lost somewhere else entirely. Taking his cheek, you pulled him close and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Maybe I’m giving you another chance,” you said, brushing over his scalp with the tips of your fingers. “Maybe I’m your chance at redemption.”

He lowered his head. “Yeah, you could be right...”

With a quiet giggle, you batted his head. “Don’t be so damn pessimistic.”

“Hey-!” he rubbed the injured area. “That’s gonna leave a mark, you know.”

You laughed a little louder, and his heart soared. Ah, how he missed that laugh.

With a low grunt, using whatever energy you could muster, you moved over, allowing him some room so sit on the bed with you. He smiled and nestled as close to you as possible. Carefully, as if you were made of glass, he wrapped his arm around you, supporting your head with his chest.

“We should think of names,” you said with a little yawn. Gingerly, your palm circled over your pregnant belly. “We haven’t really discussed it under the circumstances.”

Eren chuckled. “That’s understandable.”

“So, what would you name a boy?”

“Let’s see,” he tapped his lip. “I always thought Julian was a good name.”

“Ah, yes, good choice!” you bit your lip in thought. “I kinda like Tyler too.”

“Not bad, not bad,” he smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind your ear.

You exchanged a few more names before you decided to switch the topic.The longer you spoke, the more your noticed your body starting to give way to the lethargy from vomiting so violently.

“Okay, what would you name a girl?” you asked.

With a low hum, he sucked in his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. “I always thought Olivia was kinda pretty.”

You grinned. “Yeah, I like that. Or maybe Sophie?”

He nodded. “If we did have a girl,” he paused a second to rub his eye. “I was hoping you’d agree to naming her Carla.”

Your eyes widened. “You mean-”

“After my mother?” he scoffed. “I know, sappy, right?

You lay your head into the crook of his arm, adjusting your body. “No, Eren. I love it.”

When he glanced back at you, your eyes were already closed. He snickered a bit. “I love you, [Name.]”

“I love you too, Eren,” you halfway slurred under your breath.

There. Even if you died tomorrow, at least the last thing he said to you would be the words he meant the most no matter what odds came your way. But, he believed you’d survive. You were a fighter. Not only that, but you were a lantern to guide him down his dark path, his second chance, his reason to keep going despite the remorse that latched itself behind him.

Lightly resting his cheek against the top of your soft hair, he inhaled deeply, then releasing the tension built up in his chest. He mindlessly stroked your stomach in circles, his eyes glazing over. Your comforting scent and warmth finally sent him following you into a dreamless sleep that he too desperately needed.


	2. Strangers

[Eren x Reader] AU

Grief shows itself in many forms: a person may withdraw from everyone and hide away, pretending their sadness doesn’t exist. A person may wear their sorrow like a mask and its costume, always crying, shoulders slumped as if carrying a heavy burden, eyes sunken in, red and puffy, watery. Someone might lock it away, allowing it to fester and soil inside them, as it seeps out in ugly, angry, disappointed ways.  
Watching someone you cherish dearly in the midst of grieving can be an extremely difficult sight. You want to cuddle them close or offer them words of special comfort or press a magical button that will immediately relieve them of their pain and suffering.

Watching a stranger grieve is peculiar and maybe even more pressing. What do you do when you come across someone you don’t know lost in sorrow? What can you do to ease a stranger’s pain?

The billowing clouds gathered together hovering over the city like a heavy blanket. A dark gray washed out the rims, signaling the people below that rain was soon to come. Streetlights flickered, casting long shadows across the sidewalks. People huddled in their coats, attempting to shield themselves from biting wind. An eerie mist congested the once free air, making every breath a chore.

You sat in your booth, running your fingernail around the rim of the coffee cup. You watched the window cloud, indicating the decrease in temperature. You looked at your flimsy, grey sweater. Had you known it would be this cold, you would have brought a heavier jacket. Even the coffee began to lose its warmth. You watched as the remaining sips gathered at the bottom in a murky glob of leftover grinds and water. You mused the option of buying another: it’d give you something better to do than what you had been doing for the passed half hour.

Your eyes remained glued to the figure across the room: a pretty young man, huddled in a heavy coat, firmly gripping his cup. His dark hair concealed his eyes, but the slight tilt in his head revealed that he had been gazing at the cold mug in the empty seat across from him. His beautifully curved lips were pressed into a hard, tense line. Occasionally, he would sip from his drink, keeping his head lowered, refusing to let anyone see the shame or humiliation in his pale face. Every now and then, a tear escaped and revealed itself in the warm light of the coffee shop. Despite his broad, strong shoulders, a delicate and timid aura graced his features, making whatever pain he felt seem all the more intense. In his free hand, a small, silver ring rested in his fingers. For the entire time, he gently caressed it with the tip of his trembling index finger.

As you watched him, your mind tried to fill in the empty blanks. The empty chair was obviously meant for someone important to him, someone who obviously was not coming. As for the ring, could it have been an engagement ring? Maybe a couple ring? Whatever it was, it had been sorely rejected, leaving it in his shaking palms. His throat seemed to strain every time he swallowed the coffee as well as another urge to sob. You were watching this stranger’s heart crumble before your eyes.

The soft patter of the rain against the window broke you from your stupor. The haze sheeted across the glass, and only the edges of the droplets reflecting the lights could be perceived. You looked down at the dark ring at the bottom of your cup. You lost your craving for another drink. All you could think about was him. The sadness was so prominent in his sheltered face and the disappointment so conspicuous in the tension of every little muscle, his lips, his fingers, his throat. You felt your heart ache so much that the pain traversed through your arms and to your knuckles. You couldn’t bear the thought of just watching him suffer anymore. You wanted to gather him up in your arms, stroke his silky hair, dry his tears and tell him that everything would be okay, that bad times never last or anything that would lift his spirits. You wished to walk him home so he might at least have some company to help carry his burden. You wondered if just a small touch from a comforting hand to grasp his quivering ones could soothe him.

As you chewed her bottom lip in thought, you were chained back by one thing: he was a stranger. You never shared a thought, a word or even a breath. How does one console a tormented stranger? How would he reply? Would he stare in confusion and bewilderment? Would he angrily snap, reminding you to mind her own business? Would he just leave without even acknowledging your charitable actions? Your cheeks flushed at the assortment of scenarios conforming in her head.

Despite these setbacks, you also knew that a kind word from an outsider was sometimes welcomed. A person appreciated the smallest flicker of light when trying to escape a dark, troubling abyss.  
Swallowing your doubts and sighing deeply, you rose from your chair. You decided. You would try. Instead of walking by, letting him suffer alone, you would at least try. You knew herself well enough that you’d regret it if you didn’t.

After lightly placing your cup over your tip, you sighed deeply and approached him, all the while attempting to ignore the bundle of nerves tightening inside you. You stopped a few inches or so in front of him: not a glance, not even a twitch indicating he had seen you. Scratching your brow, you pulled out the abandoned chair and sat in front of him. Finally, he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers: a beautiful, deep green, soaked lashes, red-rimmed, tired, swollen and yet still producing more tears. Your breath caught midway up your throat as you opened your mouth to speak. Your mind blanked completely. Though you fumbled for words, you hoped he could notice the sincerity in your own eyes. When you glanced down at the hand clasping the silver ring which harbored no partner, you still remained silent and motionless. Then, slowly but nervously, you reached and placed your hand over it. The expression in his eyes altered to one of disbelief. You felt herself questioning your actions. Again, you opened your mouth to speak but you failed. What do you say to someone lost in such grief?

“I’m sorry? It’ll be okay? Everything will turn out just fine? These times don’t last forever?” The more you thought about it, the more you realized how meaningless these phrases were to someone hurting so much. Instead, you tightened your grip around his hand and closed your eyes. Hopefully, this was enough to convey your meaning.

He continued scrutinizing you, unsure whether to send you away or thank you. You meant well. He even spotted tiny droplets forming in your tear ducts. To be honest, the gentle, warm touch replaced some of the betrayal and coldness he had been receiving for some time now. He rubbed his eyes with his rough, woolen sleeve. His face relaxed, and a little bit of the heartbreak began to alleviate.

“Sorry,” you murmured, attempting to hide your face.  
“No, it’s okay.”

“I’m [Name.]”

He nodded. “Eren.”

“I realize this is weird coming from someone you don’t know,” you whispered, rubbing his index finger with your thumb. “I couldn’t help see but you. I may not know your situation. However, any person knows what its like to hurt. I couldn’t just leave you in such pain,” you glanced up and laughed sheepishly, the corners of your eyes crinkling. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be a bother. I was always taught that one kind word could brighten anyone’s day.”

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for just a moment. Then, to your surprise, he managed to return the smile. It was weak. It was fatigued but it was still a token of appreciation. Your heart swelled with joy.

“You know,” his voice was soft and cracked. “I was sitting here for almost two hours, wondering if anyone noticed me crying,” he rotated his hand around to hold yours in return. “Thank you.”

The satisfaction one received from helping a fellow human was unlike any other. Butterflies filled your stomach, and your smile stretched across your face from that same emotion.

“You’re welcome,” you said. “I’m sorry there isn’t any other way to help you.”

“This is enough,” he replied. “I was praying for even the slightest bit of comfort. You’re the only one that came. Here,” he lightly took your wrist and placed the silver band in your palm. “Take this as my way of thanking you.”

You blinked in surprise. “But, you sure you can’t get anything back for this? Will you not need it?”

Eren closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, the store won’t take it back. I can’t use it. I’d rather you have it.”

You peered at it for a moment. It wasn’t anything particularly spectacular. The metal was polished well and inscribed around the band were two beautifully intricate branches. You felt a little guilty accepting this but since its original intended wouldn’t be taking it, you supposed it was a less painful option than keeping it himself.

“Thank you,” you said and slid it over your finger. “It’s so pretty.”

“Yeah,” he lowered his head.

Poor thing. You didn’t want to think about what he might go through tonight: cry himself to sleep, drift  
to sleep with a little consolation, maybe vegetate in front of the television before dozing on the couch. Who knew?

“Can I walk you out?” you asked, rising from your seat. “I think it just started raining. You can use my umbrella.”

Eren somehow managed to release a tired laugh. “I think you need it more than I do.”

“Please, I insist.”

“Thank you....[Name].”

He didn’t argue. He just stretched his long limbs and followed you outside into the freezing darkness. You opened your umbrella, protecting both of your heads. Slowly, you strolled the slippery sidewalks. Every now and then, you glanced at his face. Although he still appeared exhausted from shedding so many tears that day, a little smile perched on his lips. You couldn’t help but feel overwhelming gratification. Even if it was just for a little while, you managed to lighten someone’s agonizing sorrow. As you continued walking, you made sure the umbrella completely concealed his head from the storm.

In reality, he needed it more than you.


	3. Hero

[Armin x Reader]

They said that it only takes a moment for you to fall in love and to be loved a whole life long. I’ve seen poems, story books, letters all based around this topic. They always said that only one glance or one brush of the hand can set your fate with someone for eternity. Well, considering the fact that I was the least romantic human being on the planet, and having no experience romantically, such statements never failed to make me roll my eyes in disgust. Love at first sight? Rubbish. Eternal, undying love? Boulder dash. Every last bit of it, all lies and wishful thinking.

And yet, here I am, lying in my bed, sheltered by the warmth of my covers, with someone I almost died for wrapped in my arms. I laugh to myself at my own hypocrisy.

How did I fall for this princess? One look was all it took, just like all those tales and sayings I so ignored: as soon as I peered into her terrified face, my heart ached. A Titan spotted her delicate, graceful outline, reaching for her. Forced to look into the grotesque face of death, weakened by the sorrows she caged within her heart, something inside me awakened. So suddenly did it occur that words fail me in describing it.

All I knew was this: she needed to be saved. She needed to be set free-and I wanted to do it.

The muted light from the lantern creates a wrinkled line across the blankets. The quiet droning of the light rain drowns out the low hums within the room, and nothing but warmth engulfs the two figures protected beneath my humble abode. My slow, steady breathing lifts a few locks of hair from her face, now perfect and serene.

When I thought of what would have happened had I not been there, swallowed whole, bitten in half, withering away in the bell of the beast, unable to see the light of day, I felt bitterness. I remembered her shocked expression so well, as if she had not seen another human being in ages. How frail and thin she was. The hollows in her cheeks and the dark circles beneath her eyes exaggerated her misery. No strength resided in her, just like a reed easily broken by the wind. And her eyes; oh, what sadness and hopelessness resided behind those enchanting. [e/c] eyes. One glance could smash even the most frozen heart.

“Who-Who are you?” she barely whispered. “What do you want?”

What a pathetic hero I must have looked like. I had no clue what to say, only taking her chilled hands in mine, fervently declaring,

“My name is Armin. I-I’m here to save you!”

Some statement. She was unsure of what to say of course. What was one to think, when, out of nowhere, some stranger entered the scene offering a chance for freedom? I had no way to identify myself except for the honesty hidden in my voice, empathy within my eyes, and the my uniform.I had nothing else to offer her. I was not like my comrades, so strong, skilled, talented.  
[Name] stirs lightly, her head tilting slightly closer to mine. Her dried yet lovely-shaped lips barely brush the bridge of my nose. She nestles comfortably against my arm until she lies perfectly still again. With that same fatigued smile perched on my lips, I push a strand of hair behind her ear to better observe her sleeping face. Her eyelashes darken the circles beneath the crescents of her eyes, like the moon against the dark sky. Lips slightly parted, every muscle relaxes. As my hand rests against her soft cheek, I notice the scar against the back of my hand.

This was earned for her sake. The once smooth surface remained wrinkled and charred: a small price to pay for the reward now resting at my side.

[Name] was taken away. Taken from her loved ones, stolen from the world she knew. In the midst of the chaos, she was left behind and possessed not the strength to follow. The screams of friends and citizens echoed through her ears. I was no different. In fact, I was lower and weaker than the average Scout. I was no expert in combat, no master with any kind of weapon-all I obtained was the little fire within me, driving me to protect this lady.

That Titan refused to let me go so easily. But, I refused to stop. I continued our escape until my legs were numb. I gripped the poor dear’s hand until it reddened. Anytime a danger came our way, I made sure that I endured the pain instead of her. I gathered her in my arms to shield her. She did not need anymore torture. I would take it. Though I felt terror, all the same, her trust and faith in me never wavered. I could face anything.

Without considering that I might awaken my beloved, my arms encircle her delicate shoulders, pulling her as close to me as I could. A small sound escapes her throat, but she does not wake. While one hand supports her back, the other cradles her head, fingers circling through her soft hair. Her face nestles into my neck, warming it as she breathes. My heart seems to sigh with satisfaction, pulsating gently, every beat, every placid rush of blood directed towards my purpose. It knows that I am meant to protect this girl. I once recall her saying to me,

“I am never cold when I’m near you, Armin. I always feel safe with you.”

Perfect words of motivation to me. I did not resemble a story book hero, but what did it matter? It did not. It did not matter if I could not use weapons well. It did not matter if my fighting skills lacked boast worthy qualities. If she finds sanctuary in my embrace, if she confides in me, if I managed to rescue her from her troubles and relieve her of her fears, that is enough.

I hear a weak moan escape her mouth. [Name]’s composed eyes, heavy and weary, open into tiny slits after struggling to open. She looks at me with her soulful gaze, the one that captured my heart from the beginning. Upon seeing my smile, she graciously returns the favor. Silence but no tension. We need no words. She knows what I am thinking. Tender as a dove’s wings, she places her hand on my cheek and allows our lips to meet for only an instant, a profound moment; warm, soft, intimate, the closest two lovers can become with one touch. In a similar closeness, our hands clasp together, fingers knotting together, forming a bond never to be broken. It becomes a slow but savory as we drink in each other’s presence. Lips slightly parted, we deepen the kiss, yearning to be closer.

When I finally slowed our escape, confident that we lost the hands of death, I collapsed to the ground, bleeding, cut but triumphant. I stared up at [Name] as she glanced around, observing the bright sun, the trees, the cloudy by crystalized sky, everything. She breathed in the clean air and smiled. Then, she turned to me, her heart overflowing with gratitude for this sudden act of chivalry. However, it faded at the sight of my pathetic state. Eyes widening, she fell to my side, imploring for me to stand. I begged her to leave and save herself. My task was done. She was finally out of harm’s way. That was all that mattered. I could die in peace. However, she refused to listen. Grabbing my arm and throwing it over her shoulder, she lead me through the remains of the city. Though tired and feeble, she would not rest until peril fled from me as well. To my surprise, the strange connection, that sudden attachment I felt towards her was reciprocated.

Slowly, our faces separate, the excited blood in our veins slowing. Our eyes still remain closed. A wave of drowsiness overtakes us. I press her close to me, kissing her cheek. My arms tighten around her, letting her know that she is safe and sound, that no one can harm her anymore. Though we’re so near to each other, we take one last glance at each other’s precious faces, using every bit of strength we have to open our eyes. It doesn’t last long. Before we know it, we are lost in the deepest and the warmest of slumbers, waiting to visit each other in our dreams.

I may have suffered the romantic cynicism beforehand, but I truly am no better. In fact, I may epitomize it. I found strongest of loves in the strangest of places: it was spontaneous and unexpected, and yet I almost died for her. I never regretted it for a second.

All it took was one moment to find a love that will never break.


	4. Courage

[Erwin x Reader]

In the face of battle, a leader shows nothing but strength. His emotions are buried deep in a part of him that even he forgets. As he charges forth, he clears his mind and shares the courage with the fear stricken soldiers behind him.

In the face of death, even if loved ones are taken away, even if beloved comrades fall into the gaping jaws of death, this strong countenance cannot ever diminish. For it is now that his subordinates need a piece of that fortitude more than ever.

Commander Erwin Smith closed his eyes and deeply exhaled. The cries and snivels of his Scouts were the only sounds to be heard outside the crackling of the fire and the howling wind, crying for Humanity’s loss. The flames licked a little higher tonight, almost as if they wanted to further honor the deceased that day. Nausea twisted his stomach when he counted how many he lost that day, how much blood was on his hands.

To think he was responsible for yours was a memory that would forever haunt him in his worst of nightmares.

You were not the strongest of your division, nor the smartest, the cleverest. But, you possessed an unwavering hope that rivaled the skills of every prodigy you worked with. You brought a glimmer of optimism to those around you, including the Commander. He only saw you when you brought paperwork or a cup of tea to his office but your quick exchanges never ceased to lift his spirits. You took the liberty of bring more tea just as an excuse to see him as often as possible off the battlefield or training ground. Despite his intimidating demeanor, you saw the grief he concealed, the despair that lingered in his hurting soul. Although you knew your place as a cadet, you couldn’t help but long to hold him tight and let him know everything was going to be okay. Unbeknownst to you, he returned those unspoken feelings. Your innocence and delicate frame triggered an urge to keep you at his side and hide you in his embrace.

But, each time he finally gathered the courage to tell you how he felt, you always smiled, saluted and departed with nothing more to say. Of course, that was a lie. There were oceans of words you so desperately wanted to share. You couldn’t find the bravery to say it.

Erwin finally forced himself to open his eyes and watch alongside the Squad leaders and cadets. He couldn’t be selfish and look away. Others here watched loved ones wither away into ashes. He was the Commander. He knew what he had to do.

The news of your death slipped through his comprehension at first. You were so full of life and happiness, the thought of you lying cold and lifeless was an impossible notion to him. Even as he observed your broken corpse, lying on the cart, bloodied, limp, arm viciously torn away, and traced a finger tip along the lines of your face, he only saw your gentle smile, your twinkling eyes. Your comforting words rung clearly in his mind despite your now splintered body. As he sat alone in his office, no work was completed. Guilt viciously tortured his heart. His mind attempted to answer your cause of death; from the injuries, a Titan chewed off your arm. Perhaps it was killed, and you fell with it, your frail bones shattering on impact. If only he had been there. He could have at least held you as you died, sent you away to a better place, told you how much you truly meant to him.

You deserved so much better than this. You deserved more recognition than this. Your actions in war were not what made you special; it was your kindness and ability to see light in darkness. It was your willingness to reach out to him when everyone else fled or stood coldly, waiting for orders. You were one of the few who treated him as what he was, what he so needed to be reminded of on a day to day basis, what he was struggling for: a human being, a human being, weak and insecure, imperfect, failing as much as his subordinates.

You understood that, yet you still possessed the courage to love him despite all that.

Once the flames were gone and darkness settled over the Headquarters, the Commander wandered silently on the grounds, isolated and cold. His mind continuously filtered through his memories with you. Only then did he feel the emptiness again. Never again would you knock on his door with your specially brewed tea, idly chat with him as you waited to take the empty cup, smile, fidget with the end of your hair, tilt your head down shyly. He learned by heart all your little habits. You were more than a soldier, another tool used for Humanity’s purpose. You were his angel, and he’d forever thank you for that.

Returning to his office, aware of that hole you left behind, for the first time was the hardest part in his process. He was all too familiar with grief, and he was more than familiar with the process. But, this was different. These firsts would cut him deeper than any loss he endured. As he sat in his chair, he noticed the little ceramic mug, patiently waiting for his return. Rings of the old tea stained the bottom. With a sharp exhale, he pulled out his kerchief and cleaned it out. Carefully, he placed it at the front of his desk. This would forever be in your memory. He’d never use it for fear of it breaking, but any time he felt your memory dwindled away, all he would only have to look at this plain but perfect memento; simple, easily brushed over and forgotten but to him it meant the world.

With a slow sigh, Erwin closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. Bed was not an option. What was the point when he knew he could find no peace. Instead, he drowned himself in your memory, allowing whatever feelings followed behind. He would retain his courage again. He had no other option. Tonight, he just mourned for the precious love, aching inside him, waiting to be shared with you.

That morning, the little cup was cleaned and preserved, reflecting the cheerful rays of light. At the center, purple flowers were arranged in place of tea, the only splash of color to be seen in the Commander’s office.


	5. Pulse

[Eld x Sick!Reader]

One beat at a time.

One step further.

Breathe.

Your squad was safe. That was all the mattered. Now, you had to save yourself. You bolted through the remains of the city, evading the twelve meter beast grabbing for you. Sharp pains spiked from your lower back to your neck with each jerk from your gear. You didn’t doubt your skills: you trained hard and took your place as a Squad leader. No, it wasn’t that at all:

Your heart was giving out.

With a desperate cry, you dug the wires into the Titan’s shoulder. This enabled you to close in and dig your blades into the nape of its neck. Its roar boomed through the demolished city.

Just a little longer.

Don’t give up on me now.

As you landed, your legs quivered, nearly giving out. Every breath burned your dried throat. Every heart beat bruised your chest.

Almost there. Almost to safety.

You ran. You ran with every ounce of strength left. The smoke burned your eyes, and the smell violated your nostrils. You dodged piece of homes, crumbling to the ground, completely charred. 

You felt nothing but the throbbing weight behind your chest.

Just a little longer.

God, it hurts so much.

With one more shallow breath, you fell to your knees, trembling violently. Your pulse slowed down, down, down until your body decreased in temperature little by little. Clutching the fabric of your shirt, you withered to the floor, fighting for one breath, one breath that would send life back into your core, the fuel it required to restart your body once again.

You still had yet to escape.

You pounded your chest, hoping the shockwaves would start yourself up again. Your eyes began to dim, and fatigue hit you like a ton of breaks.  
I am going to die, you thought.

So far were you sinking into a painful darkness, you failed to notice the sharp whirs of other 3D Gears right above you.

“[Name], you shit head!”

“Levi?” your voice cracked.

“Titan, on the right!”

“[Name]! Don’t you dare die!”

The familiar cries of Levi’s Squad as well as your own faded and muffled in your failing ears as you slipped away.

I....I don’t want to die.

“[Name]....[Name]...Hey, you brat, wake up!”

Though distant, you still heard the harsh voice of Captain Levi slowly but surely dragged you back to reality. As you became more aware of your surroundings, you noted the foggy light from the sun piercing your tired eyes. Though you sensed the heaviness of languor pinning your limbs to the warm sheets, you focused on the pain in your chest as your heart worked its hardest to make up for the oxygen you lost. Damn, you were tired. Just opening your eyes took more effort in this moment than falling a Titan on any other day. Sure enough, Levi hovered over you, and as soon as he spotted the whites of your eyes, he flicked your forehead.

“Gah, Captain, wah-”

“I ought to kick you out,” he grumbled. “I told you to watch yourself, to let your Squad handle at least one of the damn Titans. And whaddya do? You go and practically kill yourself.”

You sighed. “Captain, there was a surprise attack. A twelve and thirteen meter. I had to-”

He flicked your head again, earning a yelp from you. “You can’t go babying your Squad. If they can’t learn, they’re gonna eventually get theirs. You will too,” then, he sharply exhaled. “Know your limits, [Name.] You’re not a fucking super human. You’re a girl who can’t push yourself as hard as the others.”

You lowered your gaze. “I know that...”

He took your chin and forced you to look at him again. His pale eyes, though harsh, exhibited nothing but concern. “If I had my way, you wouldn’t even be here. But, you aren’t a shitty fighter and a decent leader, I’ll give you that much. But, if you keep ignoring your condition and die, I’ll bring you back to life and kill you again.”

Despite your annoyance, you couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes, sir. I’ll keep that in mind.”

With a quiet grunt in reply, he turned a heal and exited the infirmary, allowing you to rest.

Yes, you knew he was right. You were born with a weak heart, but you wanted to desperately to serve Humanity, to fight for something that your late family so firmly believed in, you always seemed to forget that. You always wanted to think that the courage residing within you made up for its lack in physical strength, but anytime you felt the least bit dizzy after overexerting yourself, these intangible qualities were easily forgotten.

You breathed carefully, deliberately, making sure you could feel your chest rise and your lungs fill with that precious air. The center on which your entire body ran quickened just a little, excited at this simple motion that brought so much life. Your ribs ached from the bruises you received that day as they expanded. That didn’t matter however.

You were alive.

“[Name]?” came a soft, familiar voice.

You broke from your trance. At the archway, peeking behind the curtain stood Eld Jinn, scrutinizing you with concerned eyes. He approached your bedside and took a seat next to your legs. Clearing your throat, you awkwardly shifted under his gaze.

You and Eld trained together at the same time, in the same group of cadets. You shared similar goals and dreams. You sparred one another. You sat together in the dining hall. You sat out in the hallways, talking into the long hours of the morning on those nights riddled with nightmares and restlessness.

Breathing slowly out of his nose, the blonde man pushed a lock of your hair behind your ear. He was one of the few that knew about your condition. Much like the Captain, he watched you. Whenever you wavered just the slightest, he ran beside you to drape your arm over his shoulder. He carried you to your room if you fainted as discretely as possible. You loved that about him. Not only did he take your weak heart into consideration but your pride. He knew that you wanted to remain strong for your comrades and was determined to keep it that way.

“Eld,” you said almost in a whisper. “Does anyone-?”  
“No,” he replied. “You passed out. No one would necessarily make the connection.”

“Ah, right,” you nodded, uncomfortably tugging at a lock of your hair.

He reached in and softly took your chin in his hands. On the training grounds, he fought with you and roughed you up as he would one of the male cadets. But, in more personal situations, he treated you so delicately. Normally, this would irritate you, as you wanted to be equal with the other soldiers and still recognized your talents and strength. But, Eld did. He accepted everything about you.

He simply conformed to your needs at the given moment.

If only you listened to him. If only you listened to Levi. Perhaps you wouldn’t come out in such ghastly state. But, you were too damn stubborn. You made your decisions and acted on them. You have been that way ever since you met, and frankly, he loved that. You never expected special treatment. You never wanted it. You worked your hardest. You reached your goals.

Still, the frailness of your heart was something he could not ignore, and as much as you hated to admit it, you couldn’t either.

“[Name,]” he said again. “I’m glad you try so hard but-’

“Yeah, yeah,” you brushed his hand away. “Captain Levi already had this talk with me. Pay attention to body. Don’t overdo it. I get it. But, it was chaos out there. My Squad lost their form, and there were two twelve meters,” you slammed your palms to your face.

Eld sighed and lightly shook his head. “I understand that. But,” the sound suddenly caught in his throat. “I really thought you were gone. For a second there, you weren’t even breathing.”

Your hands fell in your lap. Taking you by surprise, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you close. He hugged you once before back in your training days on a day like this: once again, you overworked yourself, and your heart strained desperately to revitalize your body. The pains in your chest spread from the center throughout your entire body. His touch soothed the solitude at least. Swallowing back a sob, you pressed your cheek against him, savoring his scent.

Gently, he pressed a calloused thumb under the base of your jaw. Your eyes widened at the contact, but you remained frozen in this position.

“Eld,” you murmured. “What are you doing?”

He chuckled. “This was how I found out you were still alive. It was faint but...it was enough.”

You smiled and kissed the tips of his fingers.  
“I know your condition worries you day in and day out,” he continued now stroking the back of your hair. “But, you have just enough to let me know how you feel.”

Indeed, your pulse quickened at his words. Again, he returned his thumb to its place.

He chuckled. “Ah, see?”

“S-stop it!”

You lightly batted his hand away, blushing furiously, and Eld’s laugh increased in volume.

Despite this one flaw that you often hated, you knew he was right. Your pulse was the only sign you needed to communicate your feelings without having to speak at all.


	6. Lillies

[Armin x Reader]

Armin’s heart fluttered behind his chest, threatening to escape from both anxiety and excitement. He swayed just a little bit, unable to contain the bursting energy within him. The little church seems to glow with a sense of hope and renewal as the warm rays of the sun radiated through the arched windows. Yes, this was exactly how he felt. After the Titans were defeated, many soldiers suffered an empty hole. Friends were lost. The only skills they possessed were the abilities to slay Titan and combat others. Their future became an abyss of fear and uncertainty.

That was not the case with Armin. Here he stood, fidgeting with his sleeve, waiting for his future to walk down the aisle. Although memories of his fights still stung his heart like a fresh wound, the fact that he would take a step into a new life with his love holding his hand along the way soothed his grief, his pain. You eased away his frightening dreams, plaguing him at night. Your love washed away the blood staining his hands.

As a child, Armin believed himself to be weak, innocent and naive. At first, he never understood why he became a soldier. His temperament didn’t match the typical rough, brash, beastly fighters he often countered. He was so delicate and flimsy. However, as the years continued onward in their fight for humanity’s freedom, he surprised himself. He eventually grew and strengthened physically, emotionally and mentally. He flourished into a true Scout.

But, this also came with difficult choices: some, he knew benefited his companions and preserved the lives of many. Others haunted him, chilling him to his core. There were moments where he truly connected with humankind. He concealed a spark within him that burned for justice, for freedom, for another chance. Some nights, he lay awake, feeling nothing. His insides were numb. Fatigue pressed him into his bed. All he knew was that he wanted to die, finding little to no purpose for his existence.

You still loved him. You gathered all of his assets, his flaws, all of his insecurities, every one of his brilliant thoughts, and held them close to you.

After one more second ticked by, the soft click of your heels resounded in the foyer. A quick breath, a slight widening of his crystal, blue eyes, Armin slowly raised his head to find you slowly pacing down the plain brick aisle. Your head a little lowered, the soft rims of your hair concealed your blushing cheeks, your silvery veil reflecting the autumn light. Your dress was simple, flowing to the floor and lightly trailing behind you. In between your fingers, you gripped two, white lilies, tied together with a silver ribbon.

To him, you resembled the perfectest of angels, his guardian angel, his healer.

Your love was a pure one, a guiltless infatuation you formed towards him after he once rescued you from the jaws of a Titan. Of course, you kept these emotions quiet. How could you confess under the circumstances? Though you were surrounding by bloodshed and terror, this precious gem, this love you felt for the golden haired boy, kept your energy flowing, your sights on something only worth fighting for.

But, the rush you felt when you finally admitted these tightly, concealed affections for him rivaled the sensation you craved when cutting through the air on your 3D Gear.

When you finally met him at the altar, Armin choked back a sob, a thin gulp only to be heard. His love for you grasped his heart fiercely, overtaking and controlling everyone of his senses. Even through your veil, he perceived your eyes, glittering with tears of joy. You reached out a quivering hand. After grasping it tenderly, as if you were made of glass, he pressed his lips onto your knuckles.

Just this small action held so much meaning for you. As soldiers, you had to time to express your love, save through occasional word of comfort. Kisses and hugs came very rarely, so you savored every single one. After everything you suffered through together, not one moment was taken for granted, and you would be sure to keep it that way.

The low voice of the preacher almost became a drone in the background for you and Armin. As your arm snuggly rested in the crook of his arm, he glanced down at you, scanning your every feature, your joy shining through your little smile. With each passing day, Armin found something new about you, only adding to the storm of devotion he suffocated in; the soft lines framing your shape, your messy hair in the mornings, the way you covered your face when shy or embarrassed, your constant attempts, whether clumsy or silly, to make him laugh in his times of sorrow. You tore him away from his dark thoughts. Studying you and your habits proved far better than studying from his books. He knew well that his lifetime with you would flourish in these constant discoveries. no matter how small or great.

Even as you exchanges your vows, even as you slid your golden bands on each other’s fingers, your bond with each other rivaled the strength of the thickest blade, the most skilled of soldiers, the largest of the Titans. The roots of your love delved deep beyond even his own understanding. But, had you not decided on marriage, your love would still continue to grow, unwavering, undaunted. As your fragile fingers curved around his own, he pulled you a little closer, whispering those two words that would forever cement your relationship, that would ultimate wipe his slate clean and start anew,

“I will.”

Your eyes immediately sparkled, little tears seeping from the corners. You returned the favor, your voice quivering, a violent sob threatening to break loose into fits. His heart twisted and melted all at once as you too promised to remain with him forever. With the approval of the priest, he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and laced his fingers with yours.

At last, he lifted the veil, revealing your face glowing in the light, reflecting the happiness within. He leaned in, gathering your lips in a chaste, innocent kiss. He didn’t move them. His tongue never moved. He just savored the almost tickling sensation of your face being so close to his; your warm breath, mingling with his, your lips curved into a smile, the aroma of your lilies engulfing his nose as he breathed. He partly wished time would freeze and allow him to forever enjoy that moment, but as you pulled away, and he saw your overjoyed grin, the tears streaming down your face, clutching the flowers to your chest, he couldn’t wait to share with his friends and with the world that you were his and his only.

Taking your arm in his, Armin lead you through the church and out into the cool, autumn wind, taking his first steps into his new life with you.


	7. Chemistry

[Male!Hange x Reader] AU

“Come on, Hanji. Just talk to her. How hard is that? Just walk up to her and VERBALIZE.”

Hanji Zoe rocked back and forth on his heels, clutching his notebook to his chest, his backpack occasionally grating into the wall. He anxiously awaited your arrival. Of course, anxious was putting it lightly. Had his heart pounded any faster, he was sure something inside him would splinter. His dark hair occasionally fell over the frames of his glasses as he stared into the wooden door. The halls were empty, so his tinkling zippers and his mantra bounced along the walls...only to return to him, reminding him what a coward he was.

“Ugh,” he rubbed some of the sweat now misting along his forehead. “Just man up and say something to her, you idiot. What’s the worst that could happen?”

He dared not even go there: there were multiple options, and he knew that. You could reject him, ignore him, call him “weirdo,” “crazy,” or “mad scientist” and run off. Though not a stab from a knife or a gunshot, each notion hurt just about as much.

Despite all the classes you shared, Hanji never spoke to you outside of class. Not on a personal level anyway. He asked for the homework schedule every now and then. You partnered up with him in the chemistry lab, discussing the experiments you performed. He said hello to you when crossing paths in the hall.

It was not because he didn’t like you that he never struck up a decent conversation with you. No, far from it: he liked you too much. Anytime your fingers accidentally brushed, he would forget how to breathe for just a moment. Every time your sweet voice uttered his name, jolts of electricity spurred through his entire being. He loved how engaged and excited you were in chemistry class, joking and laughing with him on the side. Of course, the fact that you were quite easy on the eyes only made his crush on your even worse.

You were smart, funny and pretty, and he was just a cooky, hyperactive nerd that loved biology, chemistry and all things science. You were obviously way out of his league. But, this time, he would do it, putting aside all those worried and insecurities, mustering every bit of courage he possessed, and talk to you.

At last, the door opened. Out came a stampede of anxious students, late for their next class or ready to collapse on their waiting couch. Hanji gulped and looked for a flash of [h/c] hair. or listened for your voice. Taking a few deep breaths, he steadied his heart.

Ah, there you were. A grin graced your features as you bid farewell to your classmates. But, as he reached out to tug your shirt, a sharp, angry voice hissed,

“Oi, shitty glasses.”

In a millisecond, everything inside him just died.

“Damn it, Levi!” his shoulders slumped. “I was just gonna-”

The vertically challenged man suddenly collided his palm with his head. “Seriously? You talk about ]Name] every single damn night, and you still haven’t talked to her?” he shook his head. “For someone so damn smart, you sure are fucking stupid.”

Hanji bit his lip. “I was about to go talk to her!”

He arched a black eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Really now?”

“Yes!” he protruded his bottom lip, whining desperately. “I was literally centimeters away from grabbing her shirt!”

He scoffed. “Suuuuure.”

With a annoyed growl, Hanji bolted after you with a kick in the ass from his flatmate, bumping into other people. He pushed through the crowd. For a moment, he couldn’t find you. You disappeared into the mass. But, when all hope seemed lost, he caught a glimpse of your hair. But, you were still too far.

So, swallowing the last bit of pride, the only shred of dignity left within him, he called,

“[Name]!! [Name], wait!!”

An awkward silence hung in the air. A few students glanced back at him with questioning eyes, questioning his actions, questioning his dwindling sanity. Many who knew him simply brushed it off: this was the loud, hyper Hanji. Everyone was aware of his outbursts. Under any other circumstances, he didn’t give a damn what anyone said one way or another. In that instant though, he wanted to find the nearest corner, curl up and die.

But, your eyes met his. You gazed at him, head tilted just a little. You showed no disgust, no annoyance. Just a little curious.

With a deep breath, he approached you, scratching the back of his head.

“Hey, uh, [Name]?” he began.

Them you smiled sweetly. “Hey, Hanji.”

His stomach double back flipped at the sound of your voice. “I, uh,” his face flushed a deep crimson. “Can I walk you out?”

Your smile broadened. Instead of replying with words, you gestured him to follow you. Just like an excited little kid, he hopped after you until he strolled right next to you. He struggled retraining every ounce of energy threatening to explode out of him.

“So, how’s your assignment for chemistry coming along?” you asked, twisting a lock of your hair around your finger.

“Ah! I’m almost finished with it!”

This was all Hanji needed, the trigger to get him started on a long, detailed monologue on his project. Science was his passion. It was one topic that literally no one could silence him on. He described his perfect in perfect detail, every equation, every theory, completely ignoring what your reaction might be. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice. All of his nervousness completely diminished. He never thought his first real conversation with you would go so well!

That was...until he realized he was doing all the talking.

Immediately, he clamped his lips together. You both stopped outside in front of the revolving door, the warm breeze forcing his bangs over his eyes. Your skin glowed in the beautiful light, and your gentle smile still remained.

You were so beautiful; why did you even bother listening to an idiot like him?

“Hanji?” you bent a little to meet his lowered gaze.

“Ah, [Name],” he stuttered, his blush now spreading into his jaw, even the tips of his ears. “S-sorry I went off like that! I-uh-I did-”

A soft giggle peeled from your lips as you rubbed the top of his head. His heart nearly burst. “Why?” you said. “You’re just passionate about something!”

His big, brown eyes widened. “You mean, you weren’t-” he swallowed the hard lump in his throat. “You weren’t annoyed?”

“Of course not! I feel the same about nursing. That’s what I’m majoring in after all,” you pat his shoulder. “And yours is chemistry.”

Could you get anymore perfect? “Hey, [Name]?”

Your hand rested on his shoulder as you waited for his response.

“I was wondering if,” he cleared his throat. “If you would go get coffee with me sometime?”  
“You and coffee?” you chuckled.

“Ugh, I know,” he laughed nervously. “I mean, can we go out? It doesn’t have to be coffee....” slowly, his voice trailed off, finding no reason to finish the sentence.

After watching his flushed face just a little more, your cheeks started to pink just a little. “After all this time of being your chemistry partner, I was wondering when you were going to ask!”

His pulse skipped. “Wha-?! Really?”

You nodded, starting to sway back and forth. “You’re cute, funny, kinda awkward, nerdy....Yeah, I like you.”

Time seemed to stop for a moment. After blinking and shaking his head, Hanji asked,

“Wait, what?”

You scratched the side of your head. “Well, I said I like you.”

He simply stared at you, blinking stupidly. He did not plan for this. He was so certain you would reject him or spit in his face. He never even considered the notion of you returning his feelings. With a loud cheer, he suddenly snatched you by the waist, picked you up and spun you around. After shrieking in surprise, you broke into fits of giggles, demanding for him to put you down this instant.

Of course, you didn’t really want him to. Why would you when this was all you thought about since you started school?

“So, I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Alright! Sounds perfect, Hanji!”

“You know what, [Name]?”

“Yeah?”

“You and I have great CHEMISTRY, don’t you think?”

“Oh, shit, Hanji, that was bad.”

“What?! What did I say?”


	8. Breathe

[Eld x Sick!Pregnant!Reader]

You stared back at the Commander, unable to fully process the words he just uttered. His eyes were dark, hollow. Blood crusted his brow and his jaw, while his normally clean, kept hair was a little messy. His proud stance curved over slightly, as if carrying a heavy load. You knew the mission failed. Everything about the commander said nothing else. But, you didn’t want to believe it. No, you couldn’t believe it: the idea was too impossible to wrap your mind around:

“I’m sorry, [Name.] The Special Operations Squad, Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn and Gunther Schultz were all killed by the Female Titan, were killed in action today.”

You silently sat in your room, sinking into the softness of your bed. The warmth of the sun, though concealed some by the line of the horizon, lightly touched your cheeks with its soft, golden fingertips. You watched the birds twitter by, returning to their nests in the safety of the tree branches surrounding them. The wind swayed them gently along with the grass now orange from the hue of the sunset. You swallowed hard and felt the pain from Erwin’s message stem from your heart, throughout your chest, across your arms, down to your fingertips. This spur then edged away into a dreadful numbness, a heavy paralysis that accompanied the disbelief and shock. Your breath strangled in your through as your temporarily lost the ability to even breathe.

Eld Jinn? Gone? All of his friends and companions? All those faces you knew so well, their dreams and aspirations, their distinctive personalities. Gone in less than a second. No time to adjust. No goodbyes. Nothing.

Your mind especially honed in on Eld, your closest friend and moreover, your lover. You and Eld began your training at the same time. You shared similar goals and dreams. You practiced your hand to hand combat skills with each another. During meals, you always sat together. At night, if insomnia took a hold of you, you both found each other, sharing stories, dreams, nightmares. Over time, your friendship grew deeper: on the training grounds, he fought with you and roughed you up as he would one of the male cadets, respecting your abilities and talents. In more personal situations, he treated you so gently, lovingly, passionately. He accepted everything about you, including your weak heart that you utterly despised. He always knew how to conform to your needs as you so needed them.

A guttural sound threatened to escape the depths of your throat as your memories flowed through. Your affair with him, though secret, possessed no peculiar thrill. You simply loved him, and he loved you. You found comfort in his arms, pleasure in his kisses, security waking up in his arms every morning. All that warmth, all that love was taken away from you.

Only one thing of his remained behind, one reminder of his existence, and it grew inside you, a new life.

Slowly, you sunk into your bed, your lungs tightening, your pulse pounding your ears. Slowly, your hand circled the bump forming in your abdomen. They were faint but you could feel the soft movements of Eld’s child, the one he would never see. Nausea gripped you, but you consumed nothing that day, only the cold air of your room. But, your eyes were too dry to cry anymore.

You closed your eyes and dreamed. You dreamed of Eld, your child, a faceless angel at the moment. You perceived his smiling face as he held the child in his arms, loving beaming from him; tinkling, innocent laughter, sweet kisses, the form of your lover, pressing you close to his side.

Your heart raced faster. Chilled sweat misted your brow, and the frozen fingers of anxiety gripped your limbs. You felt constricted. You were smashed into the ground, defenseless, unable to move.

Then, you inhaled. Slow, deep, every tiny muscle in your lungs expanding, your ribs stretching accordingly. At once, your heart seized hold of this energy and spread it through your wanting body. With a loud gulp, you gasped again desperately.

For a moment there, you forgot how to breathe.


	9. More

[Vampire!Eren x Reader] AU

“I want your blood.”

You shook your head. “Nope, not scary.”

Eren clenched his first and bared his fangs. “Damn it,” he ruffled his dark hair. “How about-?” he curled his fingers at you like claws. “FEAR ME.”

You fanned your mouth, unleashing an exaggerated yawn. “Boring.”

“Damn, how can that not scare you?”

With a little “hmph,” you flopped back on your bed, arching an eyebrow at your boyfriend. “Try harder. I’m getting sleepy now.”

After stretching himself out on your bed, he tapped his lip in thought with the tip of his index. Then, he looked at you against, eyes glowing in the moonlight. Crawling on his hands and knees, he eased towards you, a sly smirk gracing his features. Your admitted that your heart raced at his actions but you fought to suppress the tingling flood of giggles threatening to escape your throat. Deliberately, he lowered his face to yours, eyes smoldering yours, breath cold against your forehead.

“I’m coming for you,” he whispered, seductively.

Your eyes widened. Your pulse raced. Your breath swelled in your throat the longer you held it. He leaned in closer, closer until you could feel the tips of his lashes brushing against the sensitive skin of your face. His lips barely touched the rims of yours.

Suddenly, you exploded into fits of quiet laughter. Sinking his head in defeat, Eren backed away against the wall, crossing his arms.

“Really, [Name]?” he scoffed. “I’m supposed to be this terrifying creature of the night, and you’re laughing at me?”

You managed to take a few deep inhales, composing yourself. “I’m so sorry, Eren! I’ve dated you for so long, you don’t scare me anymore!”

He wrinkled his nose and furrowed his brows into a scowl. “You do realize that when I prey on others, they legitimately fear me.”

“I know,” you chirped, sitting up and clutching your pillow.

He arched an eyebrow, edging closer to you. “You used to be scared of me, you know.”

You buried your mouth in your pillow, muffling your laughs. “Nuh-uh!”

Closer. “Yeah, you did.”

Eren’s forehead now touched yours, his glassy,emerald eyes piercing yours, his fangs glimmering in the light. Mischief glinted every curve of his face down to his cocky smirk.

Still, with more of a hiccup than a laugh, you shook your head.

“That’s it!” he growled and yanked you by the shoulder into his grasp.

Despite your desperate cries of protest, Eren’s fingers attacked your waist, teasing those damned sensitive nerves. The sensation exploded inside you and took over every fiber of your being. You didn’t care whom you shared the house with. All you could do was laugh hysterically.

“N-no! Eren! Cut it out!” you begged, your grin nearly splitting your face. “That’s cheating!”

“Too bad,” he replied, pinning you down with his weight, refusing to subside.

He continued his attack, and you squealed and giggled until no more breath was left in you. Finally, he relaxed. His hands still rested on your waist. After catching your breath, you gazed up into his face now warm and full of affection. As you locked eyes with him, your face tinged with an innocent pink. Shyly, you reached up and moved a piece of his hair out of his face. With your hand cupping his cheek, he bent to your lips. You expected a kiss, but you yelped quietly as his fangs lightly pricked your bottom lip. Tiny beads of blood seeped out of the wound. Before they rolled down your chin, Eren engulfed your mouth in a slow kiss. Squeezing your eyes together, you rested your hands on his shoulders and allowed him to lightly lap away the blood. He was cold, but you were used to this strange quality about him. In fact, you even enjoyed it. Though not completely satisfied, he pulled away with a quiet inhale, cradling your head in the crook of his arm.

Again, you looked away and blushed. “Was that all?”

He chuckled. “Be careful,” he shot you a devilish smirk, sending a shiver down your spine. “I will want more later.”

With a sigh, you simply shook your head. Oh, the joys of dating a vampire...


	10. Light

[Ghost!Farlan x Reader]

Narrow strands of light weakly shown through the window behind you. Living in the underground, seeing any kind of pure light like this was a rarity. You were accustomed to filthy lanterns or torches casting terrifying monsters along the wall. You only witnessed this perfect brightness from the sun at noon in this little shack.

His home...

You knew he was gone. He always remained so faithful to you. He visited you. He wrote letters to you. As the years continued on, you heard nothing of him anymore, and in the underground, disappearances were a trivial matter. What did the death of another ruffian have to do with those trying to fend for themselves?

But, to you, it meant everything...

You spent many a night here in this drab, little cabin. Spiders weaved their homes in its corners. Rats scurried into the walls for shoulders. Flecks of dust reflected the light from the outside world as it drifted before you, occasionally carried away by your slow breaths. True, it may have been another piece of property, rotting away into the earth. But, to you, it was home.

At least, the shadows of what home used to be.

Hugging your knees to your chest, you rested your cheek against the back of your hand, eyes glazed, staring off into some distant memory. Just the like the state of this house, you were empty, hollow, forever stuck in one place. A thick fog doused every aspect of your life, leaving you wandering aimlessly, hopelessly. The only fact that contained any clarity at all was that you missed him. You so longed for him that it ached every fiber of your being to even take a breath. Every fluttering heartbeat just served as a another reminder that you still dwelled in this grimy hellhole, and he was far away in a much better place at peace, that he no longer needed to struggle.

So massive was your sadness that you still failed to accept that notion. Yet, your eyes could produce no more tears.

You froze in your spot just like time all around you seemed to freeze. Your eyelids threatened to conceal your vision, and every muscle became a burden to your dwindling strength.

After holding your breath for as long as you could, you released a quivering sigh.

The air suddenly became frigid around you. The light behind you started to thicken little by little. Slowly, you lifted your head and narrowed your eyes. A glowing silhouette began to form; a tall, slender figure, warm, hazel eyes, pale, brown hair, shimmering in the muted light. Though the figure was a mere translucent specter, you still noted the gentle smile gracing his features. A radiant hand reached out to you.

Everything inside you seemed to shatter, and the once heavy feeling drifted away. The numbness became overwhelming pangs of emotion swallowing your heart. Long suppressed tears now soaked your placid cheeks. With a trembling hand, you stretched out to the phantom. As the fingertips met, your whole body shivered at the unnatural contact, and yet, you found immense comfort. His eyes glimmered, and his smile broadened as if greeting you.

“Hey, [Name].”

His voice was still perfectly imprinted into your unsettled mind.

“Farlan,” your voice came out thin and raspy but full of nothing but the tenderest devotion. “You came back.”


	11. Suit and Tie

[Erwin x Reader] AU

You leaned back in the leather seat of your booth, inhaling the scent of cigar smoke, expensive liquor and perfume. You listened to the perfect mixture of soft piano, horns, bass and strings creating the smooth music carrying you to a sense of relaxation. As you brought the crystal glass to your lips, you eyed the shadows, swaying to the music, lost in each other’s embrace. A little jolt fired in you at the thought of pressing up against someone, initiating a steamy game of seduction, leading to many, MANY sinful actions perhaps in a nearby hotel.

Your lips a deep red, your hair neatly pulled back, your little black dressing hugging you in all the right places, you knew you were dressed to kill. Your devilish eyes darted about the room. You hoped there was some fine piece of work eyeing you in the darkness. After a long week of working in a stuff building, nothing appeased you more than a few glasses of your favorite beverage and a dance with a handsome stranger in your favorite club. Downing the last bit of your drink, you stretched your limbs and prowled through the building like a tigress on the hunt.

And that was when you saw him.

A pair of icy, blue eyes caught your attention; a sweep of golden hair, a clean cut navy suit fitting snuggle on broad shoulders, a matching tie tucked into his coat. As he puffed the last bit of his cigar, the man’s chin rested on the back of his hand, eyeing you with the same curiosity you emitted. A thin smirk teased the corners of his mouth. You inwardly cheered, your first catch being such a handsome devil. Now, all you needed to do was lure him. You turned your body a towards the dance floor. A hand curved around your prominent hip. The split of your dress fell softly past your leg. Picking up on your nonverbal invitation, the man buried the last of his cigar into the ashtray and made his way over to you. Before he could speak, in one smooth motion, you took his tie and dragged him over to a secluded, shadowy area on the dance floor. His eyes widened at your forwardness but then again, unbeknownst to you, he was looking for the exact same thing.

With a content hum, you slid your arms around his neck, and his hands rested comfortably around your waist. Your feet set a rhythm, allowing you to sway comfortable to the music. Damn, did he smell good; a mixture of cologne, cigars and his own unique sense. He looked even better with his strong structure and striking eyes, clouded with desire. So far, your evening out turned out even better than you planned. Why not take it a little step further? You pulled him a little closer, making sure your lips were close enough to feel his warm breath. You slid your fingers playfully through his soft locks. He arched an eyebrow.

Oh, he could play this game with you.

Too busy were you in attempting to distract him with your touches that you failed to notice his palms traveling dangerously close to to your ass. With a light squeeze, a gasp caught in your throat. As a deep chuckle resounded in his throat, you narrowed your eyes. Your hands ghosted over his shoulders down to his waist. You rolled against him, the friction causing him to gulp. His grip tightened almost as if silently begging for more. You snickered, grinding against the growing bulge. A soft moan escaped his lips, and jolts of electricity set fire to your limbs.

Oh, how you wanted to hear more.

Having enough of your torture, he took a fistful of your hair, yanked your neck back and inhaled your mouth in a heated kiss. Your swaying suddenly stopped. Before you realized it, you were moved completely off the dance floor and pinned against the wall. His grasp around your backside tightened almost painfully while his hips bucked against yours. Wrapping your arms around his neck once more, your tongue intertwined with his. The waves of tingling you felt before now burned every sensitive nerve in your being. With a hitched breath, you pulled away, panting quietly. With a mischievous smirk, the handsome stranger snatched your wrist and dragged you back into more private settings.

He was sure to show you a few things.


	12. Try Again

[Armin x Pregnant!Reader]

Not again...

The words echoed through your barely functioning consciousness as nothing but pain completely encompassed you. The shouts from the midwives, the flickering of the table lanterns, your husband Armin gripping your hand like his life depended on it all became an incomprehensible blur. The only thing you were aware of was your agony-not the little life stirring inside you, not the desperate cries of your beloved. Just the pain, and you wanted it to end.

As every muscle clenched, you pushed.

This happened before. Yes, you lay here in this same room, under these exact circumstances. Only those efforts were completely gone to waste. Your pounding heart twisted as those memories surfaced in your clouded mind:

Just as you endured now, you pushed and screamed with Armin kissing and tightening his grasp around your hand. Your head spun. Everything inside you seemed to splinter as you fell into a terrifying blackness.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” the voice of the midwives were so distant.

“Your baby didn’t make it.”

“She needs rest.”

“Come, let’s leave them be.”

Armin wanted children just as much as you did. After spending so many years in battle with the Titans, he longed for a quiet life with his wife, raising children he could love and protect. The loss of this little newborn, this new life, this little body escaping its growth far too early, tore harshly at his heart. To think that his offspring never received the chance to see the peaceful world he took part in creating was an idea he could barely wrap his mind around. His future suddenly became dark, a feeling he hoped he could avoid for so long.

You sunk into total despondency. Nine months of nurturing this little one, of Armin kissing the swell in your tummy and speaking softly to her, of feeling her little kicks of excitement, you felt as though you lost a part of you. Even with your husband at your side, you were stuck, unable to move forward. Your body still functioned as a new mother with no one to care for. The soreness in your muscles lasted so long, making your sadness even greater. All that suffering and for what?

“Push! Again!”

With a strangled cry, you pushed again, digging your nails into Armin’s palm.  
“Stay with me, [Name],” he whispered.

It took long years, filled with tears, long nights and nearly ending your life, before you finally took towards step into healing. Armin was with you all the way to hold you close, nurse you back to health and pull the knife from your hands and jostle some sense back into you. You laced fingers with him and let him guide you from the darkness. You knew he would remain at your side with his tender love and support.

Beads of sweat rolled down your temple. Tears burned your eyes. It seemed as though this anguish would last forever. Instead, you tried your best to focus on the warmth of Armin’s hand. He was there. He wouldn’t leave. Tremors overtaking your stressed body, you strained your neck to gaze into his sky-blue eyes. Though full of worry, he granted you a weak smile.

“You’re doing well, [Name],” he murmured. “Almost there. Stay with me.”

Biting your lip to the point of bleeding, you sobbed loudly, pushing with every ounce of strength you possessed. Everything blurred. Your head spun. Your hearing became muffled, but your body for just a moment became light.

Then, the shrill cry of a baby broke the strange limbo in which you hovered.

After blinking away the droplets clouding your vision, one of the midwives held a tiny bundle in her arms, cleaning away the blood and excess fluid. Then, she took the nearest blanket and wrapped it carefully before approaching the side of your bed. A bright smile shown on her face.

“Congratulations,” she said softly. “It’s a little girl!”

As Armin gently pulled you up, allowing the nurse to rest the fragile body in your arms. Her face contorted into a grimace as the light of her new world stung her tiny eyes. Quiet squeaks and whimpers broke from her parted lips. Involuntarily, she squirmed in the confinement of her mother’s arms.

The sea of emotion drowned your heart. You wanted to cry, dance with joy, scream, shout, anything at all. Instead, you bent down and kissed the girl’s silky forehead. Arms encircled your shoulders, and your husband rested his chin on the crook of your neck, white fingers tracing the face of his newborn daughter. No words needed to be spoken. As exhausted as you were, you managed to keep awake and savor this moment.

You were ready to try again.


	13. A Wintry Scene

[Eren x Mute!Reader] AU

11:05 AM. Of course, you would be late. Your first chance to go out with Eren in ages and you were late. You just prayed you didn’t completely blow it.

You dashed across the slippery streets all while tugging your coat around your shoulders. The long pieces of your scarf flowed behind you, carried by the wind and tangled in your hair. Naturally, it would snow heavily on your date. The pretty, little flakes became needles to your cheeks, and the wind numbed every nerve ending of your exposed skin. At times, the gusts grew so strong, it was long running against a wall.

But, Eren waited for you. You would walk on pins and needles for him if he asked you.

With scoff, you shuffled through the snow now ankle deep. Your hands losing all feeling, you shoved them in your pockets. The surrounding trees enveloped you in a shadowy haven, specks of the grey sky peaking through. Thanks to the thick trunks, the wind effected you a little less and only engaged their branches in a slow dance. Despite the sting in your throat, you were perfectly relaxed and content. What felt like a storm before now became a peaceful scene, a lovely wintery scene right of your old picture books. The further you walked, you finally came across a circular opening. One grand, majestic tree stood right at the center, and standing beneath its protection, Eren Jeager waited for you, emerald sparkling with delight.

“[Name]! Over here!” he cheered with a wave.

Your eyebrows arched. Your heart soared at the sound of his melodious voice. After a little sprint across the opening, you were finally embraced, pressed against his chest, enveloped in his warmth. Ah, how you missed this feeling. So long had he been separated from you in his battle with the Titans, you barely recreated this feeling in your dreams. The reality was much better than your faded memories.

“Did you miss me?” he said with a smirk.

You rolled his eyes and batted his head.

“Ow! Hey, just making sure!”

Your chest bounces a hint, indicating your laughter. His heart spasmed: although your vocal chords failed to produce any sound, which pained him, the sight of the corners of your wrinkling from your smile, your grin wide, your cheeks pink from the cold.

oh, the countless nights he dreamt of this moment...

“Damn, I missed you so much,” he whispered, softly taking your red, dry hands in his. He took his calloused warm, palms and rubbed over your knuckles.

Your eyes simply burned with tears at his gesture. As you were unable to verbally communicate, these tiny symbols of affection, these nonverbal communications, meant the world to you. Still, you cherished the sound of his baritone, mellow voice, telling you of his ploys, his adventures, his adventures outside the walls. This was exactly how he spent this time with you, concealing your skin from the frigid air, telling you anything and everything. Your hindrance never bothered him. In fact, he conformed to it beautifully. He specifically asked you only “yes or no” questions, allowing you to shake or nod your head. When talking, he always made sure he formed the sentence in such a way for you to act accordingly. For your birthday one year, he even purchased a journal for you to write some responses.

As no proper words existed to describe your love for Eren, it didn’t matter. The pounding of your swelling heart was enough.

After disappearing into the depths of the forest, Eren turned to you, his smile tender and loving.

“Sorry, I’ve been blabbing this whole time,” he said with a half-hearted chuckle. “Have things at home been well?”

You draped a lock of hair behind your ear and nodded.

“Your parents alright?”

Again, you nodded.

Then, he laced his arms around your waist, pressing his torso against yours. Normally, the action caused you to flush, but his voice with tinted with concern:

“Are you alright?”

Were you alright? Sure, you were healthy. You had friends. You navigated yourself well on a day to day basis. But, you didn’t realize how much your love really meant to you until he vanished from your life altogether.

Without him in your life, you crumbled inside.

A tiny nod was followed after burying yourself in his heat, arms tight, refusing to let go. He smiled weakly and rested his cheek into your silky hair. He knew exactly what you meant, because his feelings mirrored yours.

“I love you, [Name],” his whisper tickled your scalp.

Your insides nearly bursting at his words, you stood on your tiptoes and surprised him with a peck on his lips. All he could do was blink in reply. Your chest quivered from your silent laughter. But, before he could reply with another case, just as he reached for you, you turned and bolted.

“Come on!” he groaned. “Are you seriously gonna do this now?!”

You turned, waved and continued your course.

“You tease!” nearly slipping, he dashed after you. “Get back here!”

True, he would soon return to the battlefield, leaving you with that empty space. But, you knew Eren would always comeback to you, and you would always be here patiently waiting.

For now, you simply enjoyed this time with him on the wintry scene.


	14. Ready

[Male!Mikasa x Reader] AU

Being a soldier, Mikasa was no stranger to death. Early in his childhood, he witnessed the cruelty of Death, choosing no favorites in taking his beloved parents and leaving behind the culprits. He became calloused to its cruel blow. He caught sight of comrades perishing in ways that would make a normal citizen cringe at the mere thought. Despite these images imprinted into his mind, he pushed forward and wiped out any beast in his wake.

But, why did this particular death cut him so deeply?

You were no one, just a nameless corpse lost in the wreckage of their most recently battle with the Titans. Your clothes, plain and simple, tattered and torn, seemed to indicate your poor condition. Perhaps you were an orphan, maybe a little street rat wandering through the city, maybe just a poor child. Either way, you were a pretty little thing with silky, [h/c] locks sticking to your bloodied face.

Taking a knee at your side, Mikasa lifted the rubble, crushing your frail bones, revealing the mangled mess it left behind. The smell of iron, dust and ashes were strong enough to make him a little sick to his stomach.

Another innocent life taken away by Death’s merciless sting....

Choking back a cry, he delicately brushed aside your hair, observing your face at a closer range. You looked so young and pure. What was once blushing, fair and full of life now lay here dead, pale, cold, all those wonderful gifts you might have possessed gone in a blink of an eye. But, what broke his heart the most, a small, seemingly meaningless detail that he noticed beyond your injuries was this:

Your face was peaceful.

Yes, when he grew so accustomed to grimaces and screams forever etched into the face of a carcass, here you lay in serenity. In the midst of this chaos, you managed to accept Death’s embrace, accept the fate he imposed on you.

With a trembling sigh, Mikasa gathered your limp body into his arms and carried you to be with the rest of his comrades. Your passing might have held more courage than them, and you deserved a proper burial.

Unlike his companions who died in fear, you were ready.


	15. Happiness

[Puppy!Eren x Reader] AU

“Eren! Wait! Get back here!”

The friction beneath your feat gave way as you chased after the little ball of energy dragging your textbook by his teeth. Growls vibrated in his chest as he bounced all along the way.

What a way to spend your Friday; trying to wrap up your homework for the weekend, then chasing after your new puppy threatening to shred your book to pieces. You had not owned him for very long. Your college life left you rather lonesome, spending so many quiet nights in your apartment, reading and studying. That was when, one fateful shopping day, you came across this little fella. Immediately, you fell in love with him. To begin with, he was adorable. His fur was a velvety brown, and his green eyes twinkled with a youthful liveliness. In the midst of his tumbling and wrestling, he caught your line of sight. Making a b-line for the window, he placed his little paws against the window, gazing into your eyes, panting and wagging his tail. He paid anyone else no heed. As you passed by, he followed. If you left, he whined. When you spoke to him, he barked back. It didn’t take you very long for you to finally purchase him and bring him to your lonely apartment.

Just as you expected, he brought a little excitement to your life.

Perhaps a little more than what you bargained for...

And why your damn homework of all things? What were you going to do if you came to school the next day with the cliche, piss poor excuse “my dog ate my homework?”

You couldn’t live with that humiliation.

With an epic slide, you face-planted into the wall, forehead slamming into the corner. The pain peeled through your entire cranium and the lines of your neck. After regaining your composure, you rubbed the tender spot, cringing at the inflamed nerves.

“Damn, that’s gonna leave a mark,” you mumbled and shook your head.

You continued your pursuit down the hall. The entirety of the apartment suddenly grew suspiciously quiet. You swallowed hard and tiptoed to your bedroom. Slowly, deliberately, you pushed open the door, the hinges creaking along the way. Your eyes darted about the messy vicinity before you flipped on the switch. From the depths of your bed, you could perceive little grunts and yips emitting from bellow. Narrowing your eyes, you clicked the door behind you. With a grunt, you flopped on the floor: there, under the springs of your bed, your little chocolate brown puppy sunk his teeth into the corners of the book, shaking his head. The grip around the rims would have made him look ferocious, but his sparkling, green eyes and baby fat took away that particular visage. Still, he gnawed away, putting on his best impression of a giant, scary guard dog.

Rapping your fingers against the carpet, you seethed,

“Eren.”

He froze, eyes shifting towards you but mouth encircling the book.

“Eren.”

He refused to budge save for a small tail flapping against the floor.

“Eren! Get your fuzzy ass over here!”

Completely ignoring his catch, the pup bounded over to your face, ramming into the sensitive bruise on your forehead. With a yelp, you jumped back nearly bumping into the wall. Excitedly yapping, he crawled into your lap and jumped up against you, tiny paws against your chest. As you looked into his face, pain easing away, all of your previous intentions of throttling the animal drifted with it. Just as your first encounter with him, he happily yipped at your presence.

You wanted to kick yourself for your melting heart.

You were so pathetic...

Gathering the soft bundle in your arms, you reached under the bed to pull out the paper victim. Tiny indentions were made in the corner, and slobber marks lightly wrinkled the pages.

You sighed. “It’s not that bad.”

Eren barked in agreement.

After tossing the book aside, you flopped on your back, the puppy resting on your stomach. Excitedly squeaking, he nuzzled your neck, occasionally licking you as he did so.

“Aha-! Eren! That tickles!” you giggled.

He yipped and placed his paws on your shoulders. Nothing but the purest of devotion graced his face, ideal in any canine companion.

Damn it, and just when you were so determined to hit the books...

“Alright, alright,” you settled yourself comfortably against your pillows. “We can watch some TV, just as long as you don’t eat the pillows.”

Once you grabbed the remote from the bedside table, Eren nestled himself perfectly at yourself, one ear draped over your thigh. You simply chuckled and rubbed his sweet, silky head.

Sure, he was a lot of work, but you firmly believed the quote by Charles M. Schulz: “happiness is a warm puppy.” Despite all the times he drove you nuts, he was that warm, little puppy you brought you that joy.

“[Name], why are you so exhausted?”

“I told you, Mikasa, I stayed up doing homework!”

“But, you started working that earlier this week!”

“My dog ate my homework.”

“...What?”

“My puppy ate my homework, so I had to start over...”

“Holy shit.”

“Don’t laugh, Mikasa!!”


	16. Say It

[Farlan x Reader]

“Say it! Please, Farlan, say it!”

Pools of silver twinkled with mischief as you pleaded with Farlan. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, twisting in the air every now and then. Though he didn’t propel at full speed, it was enough to separate from you. The whirs of from his 3D gear triggered your nerves to contract. Despite the high pitched, jarring sound, you loved it. It served as a little signal for his arrival, and every time, it sent waves of numbing excitement through your limbs.

You sprinted after him, your lungs constricting and begging for air, your throat stinging from the dry, dusty air. Your legs screamed at you for forcing more energy though they had no more energy to give. Every little muscle burned. Your appendages threatened to detach from your body.

But, you were determined. Today was your birthday. Though meaningless and trivial to the inhabitants of the underground, Farlan Church took time to make it a little special for you, whether it was stealing your favorite snack or spending as much time with you as he could in the midst of his chaotic life. Being the wanted criminal he was, his warm, comforting presence was more than enough for you. Knowing that he was close, safe, holding you tightly to his chest was all you really wanted.

Save for one thing, and he was refusing to comply.

It cost nothing, no more than a few breaths of air. The profundity behind this small gift held more value than the most precious of jewels, more than a title of nobility. You would even go as far to think that you would be perfectly content, stuck in this rut, wandering through the filth of the underground, homeless and uncomfortable just to hear him utter this one important sentence to you.

And here he was, dodging your every plea..

No longer could your weary limbs carry you. Bending over, you gripped your quivering knees, in hopes to prevent your body from keeling over. When you raised your eyes again, Farlan disappeared into the forest of buildings, no longer to be seen. Although you were well aware of his playful nature, pangs of sadness ached your fluttering heart. Head sinking, you hobbled over down a thin alley, concealing yourself in the shadows.

Farlan meant nothing but the world to you. He was not one to express himself outright, but his pale, animated face spoke volumes. Every curve of his brows, wrinkle in his skin, the curve of his mouth, a gentle brush from his hand all communicated the never ending depth of his feelings for you. Not once did you ever doubt his devotion, despite his constant disappearances.

Still, this one little gift would solidify everything, wipe the tiniest of doubts, the hints of worry that tinged your heart.  
With a wistful sigh, you leaned your head back against the cold brick, the sounds of the passing citizens and the shadows being your only companions. You were sure he sped on ahead despite your desperate pleas. Even your gentle love for him couldn’t keep down his wayfarer nature. With a defeated sigh, you turned towards the opening of the alley, ready to call it a day.

Suddenly, a soft thud resounded before you. The top of your head bumped into something tough but soft. When you looked up, Farlan’s pale, gentle face glanced in your direction, light, brown hair revealing the flecks of gold in the muted light. Just one gaze from the oceans of depth behind those light eyes took your breath away. The soft pads of his finger cupped your chin, raising it up just a hint. He encircled your mouth in a slow kiss, barely applying any pressure, but still engulfing you in the warm sensation. Your breath caught in your throat, you lightly took his hand, inhaling his scent, his breathing against your face, sensing his eyelashes tickling the surface of your cheeks, his careful handling of you. Even in heated moments, he dealt with you so delicately as if any bit of roughness might break you.

Then, after separating from you, he bent close to your ear, the close proximity sending prickles along your arm.

“I love you,” he whispered, his thumb grazing over your bottom lip.

You heart nearly stopped right there. That was it. That was what you wanted to hear; those three little words, often over used by lovers, diminishing the value behind them. This being the first time to ever hear them from his lips, his silky lips and thin whisper forming that little sentence nearly sent you into a trance.

Ah, if only he gave enough time to let you savor that moment.

Before you could reply, another playful smile etched across his mouth. He pivoted and bolted with a hearty laugh. You shook yourself from your daze, and he was gone.

“W-wait, Farlan!!” you cried, bolting after him.

“Happy birthday, [Name}!” he cheered, shooting the a wire from his 3DGear into the nearest target.

“No, wait, Farlan!” you found yourself choking with giggles. This was so like him. “Come back! Say it one more time!”


	17. Dewdrops

[Eren x Reader] AU

Your wedding day finally arrived. You were dressed in a beautiful, simple, white gown with a thin veil, concealing your delicate shoulders. You held nothing but a gathering of milky blossoms adorned with jeweled dewdrops. Your hair was swept back into an elegant bun, and your make up highlighted every one of your beautiful features.

You were about to begin a new life with your beloved, and how were you spending this day? Locking yourself in your dressing room, sobbing to yourself.

You loved your fiance, Eren Jaeger. He loved you unconditionally, protected you, made you laugh with stupid jokes, apologized for losing his temper. He held close at night if your dreams turned into monsters, disturbing your sleep. He listened to you as you mindlessly complained about anything and everything, even fought with guys trying to hurt you. Without a doubt, you knew you loved him. You wanted him. You longed to stay at his side forever.

So, why were you crying so hard? Why did you feel scared? Your chested tightened, causing your breaths to shorten. Your palms froze with a cold sweat. Your eyes swelled and burned as tears continued to stream down your face, streaking the foundation placed on your face. Every limb trembled, preventing you from even standing on your feet. You held this in the entire week, these burdening emotions. Each night, these thoughts circles your mind so much, you thought you would scream. Every heart beat ached. The pressure completely suffocated you, seemingly  
pushing you to the edge of madness.

And the worst part? You couldn’t pinpoint what ailed you so.

All you knew to do was cry, spill out all those negative emotions, let your heart pound and your throat release all those swallowed shouts and curses, drown yourself in the catharsis. Although no sense came of it, you loved the relief.

Suddenly, a soft tapping on the door jolted you from your trance.

“[Name?] [Name], are you in there?”

Eren.

You were screwed.

“Ah-! Hold on-!” you scampered over to the mirror to assess the damage to your makeup. “Ah, fuck, I look like death-! Ahhh, just a minute!”

“Everyone’s waiting out there,” you noticed the slight shaking in his voice.

Stuffing your hand full of tissue, you dabbed your cheeks and blended away streaks and smudges. “I-I know! I just needed a minute!” your nerves were made pretty obvious too.

Without your seeing, Eren lightly pushed open the door. His strong, dark brows were knit with concern. When you glanced around, of course he immediately spotted the red, puffy condition of your eyes.

However, you weakly chuckled and said,

“You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding...”

“[Name]-!” he hurried to you and clutched your hands. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

You turned from his emerald eyes , filled with concern. Despite the long minutes you spent crying, his gentle expression immediately triggered another fountain of tears. Just the fact that someone was asking you this question, better yet, the love of your life, was relieving.

“I don’t know,” you whimpered, pressing your forehead against his chest.

“You’re,” he gingerly placed his arms around your quivering shoulders. “You’re not having second thoughts-”

“N-no! Of course not! That’s why I don’t understand!” hiccups bubbled in your throat as you continued your cries. “I’m scared. I’m nervous. I’m exhausted. I’m stressed. I have no idea. I guess I’m just crying from being overwhelmed?” you shook your head, gripping him even tighter. “I am such an idiot, Eren. I’m so sorry.”

With a gentle smile, he stroked the back of your head, rocking you slightly. “Hush now, it’s alright. It’s understandable. You had a lot going on.”

“I feel like,” you gulped down another lump in your throat. “I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in forever. I was constantly surrounded by pushy relatives and friends. I,” finally, you were able to inhale a full breath of air. “I missed you so much.”

He traced the tip of his nose in your hair, inhaling your sweet perfume. He locked you in his arms, holding you tight as if letting go would kill him. No amount of words could describe how perfect you felt, your warmth encircling him, your head resting against him. He loved that you made him feel needed, wanted, that he could really help you in your time of suffering, and yet you still remained strong.

“I missed you too,” he whispered in your ear, pressing a chaste kiss on your temple. “But, don’t worry. I won’t ever leave you. You don’t have to worry about that again.”

You raised your moistened eyes. In return, Eren grinned sheepishly, wiping away the tears with his thumb.  
“You can count on that!” he cheered.

All your woes seemed to melt away at the sight of his goofy smile.

“Thank you, Eren,” you half mumbled, lowering your head. “I’m sorry for freaking you out like that.”

“It’s okay, babe,” he replied, taking your arm and leading you out. “You were scared and upset, but you don’t have to be!” he lightly traced your knuckles with the pad of his thumb. “I’ll be right here to walk you down, okay?”

“But, that’s a little unorthodox, don’t you think?”

He chuckled. “That’s how I role! Besides, I promised I wouldn’t leave you alone.”

He lead you to the archway. A warm, spring breeze greeted your cheeks. Birds sang their happy songs in honor of this glorious day. The trees waved and danced along as they sent their gifts of white, flower petals over the congregation. You turned to Eren, whose eyes still sparkled with nothing but love. You felt washed clean. You felt a little stronger with him at your side. You were ready to begin.

With a quiet sigh, you stepped onto the grass, freshly washed with jeweled dewdrops.


	18. Lullaby

[Armin x Reader]

Just as he drifted away into a foggy sleep, the shrill cry from Armin’s newborn daughter shattered his hopes of any rest. Her strangled whimpers were enough to send shivers down his spine and prickled goosebumps along his arms. Faster than he could comprehend, a painful knot twisted at the base of his throat, and his eyes blurred with tears, burning the rims. Everything around him seemed murky and not only his eyes: his ability to think clearly, his drowning emotions which even took away his ability to take a breath. The heavy ache in his chest remained with him even upon waking.

He lifted himself up from his slumber, stretching his enervated limbs, brushing aside his golden locks. It was still to early for him to see that cold, empty space next to him. He was almost sure he could make out the imprints of your head indented into the pillow. He swore he could still smell your sweet scent, one that brought him comfort during his worst moments, during restless nights, after expeditions when he was sure his mind would crumble away into the depths of insanity.

To think that you were gone was a concept too large for him to comprehend.

With a sigh, Armin hoisted himself up and dragged himself to his daughter’s cradle. The little, pink bundle squirmed in the confinement of her cradle, choking on weak sobs and whimpers. Tears glistened down her smooth cheeks, eyes wrinkled in disdain. With a gentle word, Armin gathered her and her blanket up in his arms. Despite the warm contact, her cries had yet to abate, the tone piercing his ears, penetrating his skull and triggering a pain throughout his head. Borderline sobbing himself, he nearly begged the child to relax and return to the land of slumber, this being the fifth night in a row of this routine. Of course, that would be utterly pointless, pleading with a newborn, but he was willing to try even the ludicrous.

He snuggled her. He hugged her close. He kissed her. He whispered comforting words in her ear, but her distress never slackened, her crying only worsening. It was during moments like these that he ached for your presence even more. Though you never received the chance to hold your baby girl, your angel, your darling, he knew you would know how to soothe her. You always had a healing touch that eased the anxiety in people’s souls, especially his.

He didn’t know how much longer he would last...

Resting his chin at the top of her soft head, Armin began humming softly a dulcet melody, a tune you frequently sang to yourself while tending to your work, while rocking by the morning light, rubbing the bulge in your tummy. If anything, it would be a way for her to connect with you, to hold onto some fragment of the woman who bore her, carried her, loved her before she even saw the light of day, her sacrificed her life for her baby.

Two glistening droplets escaped the confinements of his oceanic prison.

Voice quivering slightly, he continued his lullaby, lightly swaying the child back and forth. Her cries diminished slowly but surely until she remained silently, enraptured by the sad yet relaxing tune, one so familiar, one that had been imprinted into her mind. Whatever the significance, after a tiny yawn, she nuzzled close into her father’s embrace, slowly drifting away into a peaceful slumber.

A tiny smile tinged the corner’s of Armin’s mouth as he felt her steady breathing and saw her sleeping face. Just as he predicted, even in death, you brought serenity to those who needed it most.

With a sigh, tears soaked his blonde lashes. The emotions that so seemed to entwine him released just a little. Yes, he would always long for you and miss you with every breath, but he would at least he contained this fragment of you, and she would serve as a reminder for your existence.

For now, he quietly paced the room, grasping his bundled daughter close to his chest, humming his lullaby softly into the night.


	19. Eternity

[Vampire!Erwin x Reader] AU

Darkness surrounds you, thick, engulfing, a prison that would never again open the doors to the lightened world for you. You breath it. It seeps into your bones. Yet, you find comfort here, in this abysmal dwelling.

You belong here now.

The frigid lips of your lover encircles the soft patch of skin, concealing the ruby fluid flowing through your porcelain skin. The weight of his body pins you to the softness of your bed, surrounding you, swallowing your dulling senses. The pressure of his palms roam the planes of your weakened body as he drinks away every last drop of your humanity, his soft moans vibrating his chest against yours.

Every edge of you tingles, yet he cushions whatever pain you might have been feeling with careful and loving caresses and touches. The fog of your mind drowns you more into the otherworldly darkness you became so acquainted with, became a part of you. Your human heart slows as its life sourced drained away. Every muscle, every vein and artery, runs cold.

And yet, something else surges through you, a strange, ethereal vivacity that livens you again, a new strength, a new source of life.

In one fleeting moment, you are reborn.

Your dark lover laps away deep beads of crimson staining the elegant lines of your neck. Firmaments of deep blue seep into your lidded eyes as a lock of is curved around the shell of your ear. As you slowly pull yourself from the thickened fog caused by your loss of blood and draining transformation, you watch him lick the red, staining his lips. He feeds from the human race. He is rejected, feared, despised by the living who encountered him. Yet, you open yourself to this wicked, mystic realm. But, his dark allure keeps you at his side, leaves you willing to let him partake of your precious blood, desiring more of his kisses and touches.

You wanted to be his, to live at his side as an immortal creature of the night, and you offered yourself to him.

And he was willing to take that offer.

“How do you feel, my love?” he whispers against the sensitive skin beneath your neck.

Your mouth dried, you swallow the hard lump in your throat, tentatively holding his forearms. Slowly nodding in reply, your glassy, surreal eyes peel open. He smiles at your appearance; a hand ghosts over the frame of your face.

“Such perfection,” he mutters, trailing butterfly kisses along your jaw. While closing your eyes, you inhale the scent of his dizzying, aromatic cologne mixed with the metallic fragrance of your blood. Who knew such a revolting combination would become so sweet to you?

After his hands run down the length of your arms, he pulls you from the old, warm, human sanctuary of your bed and leads you to the frigid realm of the night, greeting you with its sorrowful, silvery light. You smile and let the slight breeze sting the nerves of your face.

Your lover traps your waist in his arms, forever tying you to his side, refusing to ever let you go. You smile in pure contentment and followed his steps into your nocturnal world.

“Welcome home,” he whispers against your temple. “Your eternal home.”

Eternity; such a word often strikes fear into the hearts of human beings, including your original self. The thought of committing oneself forevermore to someone, even a true love, makes one quiver, due to its gravity.

You, however, surrounded in the blackness of his love, step fearlessly into eternity, into the night, into the moonlight, a domain belonging to the creatures of the night, dreaded by all, your eternal home.

And you do so with a dark smile gracing your lips...


	20. A Simple Gift

[Eren x Reader]

“He’s forgotten,” you muttered to yourself, practically dragging your feet across the training field.

Being in the Scouting Legion, no one really payed much attention to special days anymore. One day flowed into the neck. Weeks became monotonous, and months became monochrome blurs. You could barely distinguish yesterday from Monday of a few weeks ago.

But, you always remembered your birthday.

Even in times of poverty, even in times of oppression, your parents always went out of their way to honor the day you graced the world. You thought of it as a day to reward yourself, a day to pat yourself on the back, look back at your accomplished and finally say,

“You’ve done well.”

But, there was one person you hoped would remember your birthday, one that never ceased in making you smile, one that always lifted your spirits when you felt stuck.

And where was he?

Out training? With Levi’s Squad? Cleaning? Was he alright? Was he sick? Maybe he overslept?

You tried to conjure up any excuse that would bring you a hint of comfort. But, you only found yourself hugging your knees to your chest, nausea inducing anxiety gripping your chest.

The one day you looked forward to had slowly crumpled to pieces, and frankly, you needed a little lift after the exhausting week of training you were put through.

It wasn’t that you didn’t understand the need to stay in the best of shape and your skills in the best of condition, but your body was made of flesh and bone, not iron and steel. Worse still, your emotional state seemed more like the withering autumn leaves, easily crushed and thrown aside.

Then again, how were you any different from the hundreds of soldiers who fell to pieces mentally and physically everyday in this war?

With a defeated, trembling sigh, you rest your head on the top of your knees ready to drift away.

“Hey!”

Great, now you were certain you were hearing shit. It was almost as if he were right in front of you....

“Hey, babe. Hellooooo? You there?”  
“Yeah, most definitely hearing things,” you mumbled.

Suddenly, a light thwack came to your head, causing you to yelp and jump back into the tree. You pursed your lips as Eren’s heart laugh resounded. With a low hiss, you narrowed your eyes, slowly rising from your spot and stretching your limbs.

“Damn it, Eren,” you grumbled. “That really hurt.”

He chuckled. “Well, last time a checked, it’s someone’s birthday, isn’t it?”

Your heart nearly stopped in your chest, veins running cold, limbs growing heavy.

Did he really remember?

Was this wishful thinking?

With a grin that nearly split his face, he pulled out from behind his back two, huge sunflowers, bright and happy. The golden petals shown brilliantly in the cheerful light of the sun. How long had it been since you had seen such evidence of color, being surrounded by nothing but grey, black and white. You looked up at the sparkling, emerald eyes of Eren. Much like the simple gift of these sunflowers, you were reminded of the color and joy he brought to your droll, little life, the hope he gave you when you couldn’t find the strength to go on.

This was the little push you needed.

Hands shaking, you took the stems delicately into your hands, inhaling the sweet aroma, the soft petals tickling your cheeks. The joy in your hurt expanding, you threw your arms around his neck, pulling him for a gentle kiss. Eyes wide, he forced a small laugh,

“So, I know it’s kinda lame but,” a warm blush tinted his cheeks. “You liked it okay? It was all I could get...”

A quiet giggle bubbled in your throat. “Eren, I love them.”

Emitting a soft sigh of relief, he planted a chaste kiss on the base of your jaw, pulling you in tightly for a hug. Exhaling deeply, you nuzzled your face into his neck, draping the arm holding the blossoms over his shoulder.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered softly.


	21. Counting Stars

[Eren x Reader]

“1...2...3....4....”

You gazed into the azure blanket above you, the open window allowing a soft breeze cool the small bedroom. Your heavy eyelids quivered at the weight of sleep, burdening the sensitive skin. But, your mind refused to settle.

Why?

You were never sure exactly. You always encountered nights like this, the blood rushing to your brain, thoughts surging through at lightning speed.

And what did you do? You laid in the comfort nest of your sheets and counted away at the stars.

“5....6....7....8...”

You felt a stir beside you. The brunette locks of your lover fell into an elegant mess as he rolled over to face you, his warm, gentle face perfectly serene, lost in a sweet, dreamless sleep.

Oh, how you envied him.

With a delicate smile, you pulled yourself a little closer to his body, allowing the heat radiating off his skin to warm your own. You closed your eyes and inhaled his earthy scent, drowned yourself in fact.

His presence alone was enough to put your troubled soul at peace.

Despite the chaos of war ailing you day after day...

Despite the tension of grief weighing down the hearts of all those around you...

Despite the perturbations you held close and disquiet strangling your mind into a constant state of dread...

With a hitched breath, his lids pealed open to reveal the limpid pools of sea green, glazed with sleep. A subtle smile tainted your lips before they lightly brushed across his own. Quietly humming in approval, his slender fingers knotting within your soft locks. His lips warmly encircled yours, moving smoothly and gently.

You sighed happily pulling away, only to press your forehead against his own.

“I’m sorry I woke you, Eren,” you whispered, a breath lighter than air.

“Not at all,” he said with a deep yawn. “Have you been awake this whole time?”  
You lowered your eyes a little. “Just one of those nights.”

A low chuckle vibrated the depths of his chest. He motioned you to turn around back towards the open window.

“Oh, Eren, come on,” you giggled as he tightened his arms about your waist, pulling you against his chest.

“What? You said you like to count the stars to help you sleep, right?” he rested his chin against your shoulder.

“Eren, it’s stupid. You-”

“1...2...3...4...”

A warm blush tingled your cheeks as his breath reached the shell of your ear. You looked up at your dancing, twinkling companions. Soon, your mind unwound into a state of peace as you listened to the voice of your lover, soothing you, lulling you.

“5...6...7...8...9...”

You leaned back against him, his voice reaching into the innermost part of your mind, easing away your anxieties and troubles. Each breath became deeper. Each muscle relaxed, and your body fell limp in his arms.

Finally, you closed your eyes...

“10...11....12...”


	22. Cats and Dogs

[Mike x Reader] AU

Crazy cat lady.

That would forever be a name stuck to your person. You would walk the streets as crazy cat lady. You would travel the world as crazy cat lady. Cat hair covering your clothes like a whole separate layer of clothing would forever be the symbol of your single womanhood. You mastered the art of cleaning multiple litter boxes and catching up on your favorite shows. You lived on instant ramen and Oreos.

It was who you were.

It was how others saw you.

And frankly, you reached a point where you didn’t give a damn one way or the other.

Today, you felt that way more than ever. Throwing on your fuzziest of sweaters and tying your hair back in the messiest bun known to female kind, you stretched your limbs, satisfied at the occasional crack in your joints. As per usual, you shuffled over the legion of cats, waiting to trip you with their round bodies plopped in the middle of the floor. A few occasionally stirred and rolled on their backs, exposing their soft bellies.

Naturally, you arrived home late into the night last night. And of course, you ran out of canned cat food, which wouldn’t fair well with your feline roommates.

So, what options were left? Making a early trip to the pet store of course.

At 7:00 AM.

On a Saturday.

The trip to the car was miserable, as the freezing rain needled the back of your exposed skin. So, the warmth of the store was more than inviting. You hobbles inside, the souls of your house shoes scraping against the tile floor. The smell of chlorine from the fish tanks, pet food and dog clogged your sense of smell, imprinting them into those nerves. To your surprise, no one payed heed to your current appearance, but there again, you had seen some of the dregs that crawled into this story every now and then, so what was one woman dressed in her finest pajamas?

You grabbed the nearest cart and proceeded to overload it with canned cat food of all flavors.

Suddenly, you heard a voice, a man’s voice gruffly yell,

“Hey, you morons, stop going over there. The food’s this way! No, leave that dog alone!”

You chuckled to yourself. “Someone else going on a shopping trip?” you placed a few more cans in the cart.

The source of the voice pivoted about the corners, accompanied by a small army of canines of all shapes, sizes and colors. A few waited patiently for their master to rummage through the needed food, while others bounced about excitedly. One, having seen you, pricked up its ears and broke from his grasp to sniff and bounce in your leg.

“H-Hey! Eren! Get back here!” he called after him.

You yelped at the sudden pressure against your knees. Despite you clearly being a cat person, even you couldn’t resist the deep green eyes of the little chocolate lab, happily gleaming up at you.

“Hey there, little guy,” you said with a smile, bending to meet his eyes.With a giggle, you scratched behind his silky ears, earning a few licks against your fingers. “Well, aren’t you friendly?”

“Ugh, Eren, leave the lady alone,” he grumbled. “Can’t you see she’s busy?”

When you glanced up, your jaw unhinged. The owner must have been well over six feet tall. Sandy hair nearly covered the tops of his eyes but not as much as the dark, green hoodie protecting his head from the rain. The slight revelation of his arms his legs gave you the indication of just how well built he was.

Of course.

A good looking guy shows up, the first you had seen in what felt like ages.

And you looked like a damn hobo.

He froze a moment, eyes a little wide as he observed you. You couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing, so instead you grinned widely and said,

“Eren’s his name?”

He forced a nervous laugh. “Yeah, sorry about that. He’s still a puppy. Doesn’t know his boundaries yet.”

At the sight of his master, the little bundle of energy hopped back over to his crew.

“Oh, it’s no big deal,” you replied, brushing yourself off. “I grew up with dogs and cats, so I’m used to it.”  
The man returned with a small smile. “You have a little...‘family’ of your own then?” his eyes shifted to your cart full of nothing but towers of cat food that would shame the Empire State.

You chuckled and rolled your eyes. “Oh yes. Seven. The little buggers ate every last scrap last night, so of course, I get in late and find out when every damn store is closed.”

He broke into a rumbling chuckle. “Oh, I’ve been there,” he pointed to his own group of twelve sniffing about the mysterious facility. “Erwin, Levi and Hanji are all adults, so they don’t eat quite as much but the puppies? They’re like black holes!”

You too broke into a light giggle. “I know, right? It’s like, can’t you guys stay full for more than ten minutes?”

“And don’t even get me started on the hair.”

“Ugh, I know! I don’t remember when I could wear black without spending half an hour with duct tape!”

“Exactly! And if you won’t want the house to stink, all those baths, then the animals get edgy-”

“Oh, it’s an adventure all on its own!”

“Right?”

You both took a minute for your laughter to subside, until the room went silent again. Only quiet gazes were exchanged. How nice it felt to talk with someone else with a large amount of furry companions-and with no judgement! He knew all the pain and agony of being a crazy dog guy, while you were the crazy cat lady.

And here you were, dressed like slobs and purchasing food for your idiot pets.

Was this meant to be?

“So,” he finally said clearing his throat. “Does crazy cat lady have a name?”

You snickered a little. For some reason, that sounded so much better coming from him.

“It’s [Name],” you replied.

“Name’s Mike. Mike Zacharius.”

“A pleasure.”

His brows raised a little indicating his obvious excitement. “Soooo, does Miss [Name] have a cellphone number on which I can call her?”

You chuckled again. “She does indeed.”

His smile widened, and light eyes sparkled. “Would Miss [Name] care to join me and my idiots here at the park later in the afternoon? I’ll have an extra umbrella for you.”

Your heart rate was sure to fly out of your chest.

Just when you thought this day would end in gloom, a handsome fellow asked you out.

While you were in your damn pajamas buying food for your cats.

Right as you pushed your cart out of the isle, you looked back, flashed him a wink and a grin, and replied,

“Why don’t we just share an umbrella?”

Score.


	23. Sleep

[Berthold x Insomniac!Reader]

Insomnia was a curse you dealt with for as long as you could remember. It was like a disease, sucking away not only your ability to sleep, but every drop of energy you possessed. It was a parasite that draining what you thought made you a human being, leaving behind a shadow, zombified, longing for nothing more than a moment of undisturbed sleep.

Instead, here you were, gazing into the twinkling lights on your Christmas tree, listening to the quiet yet festive tunes, filling your little apartment with the joy of the season, and allowing your mind to overrun you with the agony of school and work.

Naturally.

The fact that you failed to properly sleep three nights in a row just made the situation seem all the worse.

So, here you stayed, sprawled on the couch, eyes burning and heavy, head clouded, breathes short from the anxiety clutching your chest as you counted each second that passed without even a hint of drowsiness.

“113...114...115-”

“Baby? Is that you in there?”

You yelped quietly; your heart jumped in your throat as you turned to observe the intruded. Your fiance, Berthold, dark hair messy, rubbed his eyes as he shuffled into the room. A weak smile touched his lips.

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” he said with a gentle laugh.

Exhaling with relief, you sunk back into the confinements of your cushions. “Sorry, baby...”

He simply sauntered to your side, the couch bending to his weight. He rested a large but soft hand on your hip.

“Can’t sleep again, huh?”

Tears stinging at the rims, you shook your head.

“Stress?”

Again, you nodded.

“Aw, baby, come here,” he said soothingly. Without giving you a chance to even reply, his hand encircled your wrist as he pulled you against his broad chest. “It’s gonna be okay. You’re almost done.”

“Huh?” you blinked, your exhausted brain to weary to even comprehend simple sentences.

His emerald eyes twinkled in the light of the tree, despite the tired, dark bags sagging beneath him.

What would you do without him, you wondered.

“I said it’ll all be over in a few days,” he whispered, warm breath kissing your lips. “You’ll be off, and we can have a holiday all to ourselves.”

And how right he was.

Grinning widely, permitting a few, tiny tears to leave their glimmering trails of light over your cheeks, you murmured back,

“You’re right. Thank you.”

Upon spotting the moisture on your face, he leaned in, lightly brushing the rims of his lips over the areas. Your skin tingled at the contact, and you couldn’t conceal the soft giggle bubbling in your throat.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said, smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly.

“You’ll be hearing more of it after all this,” you said. “I promise.”

Grunting in reply, he finally engulfed you in his embrace once more, dragging you both into the softness of the couch. As you clung to him, you nestled in his embrace, the only place that made you feel safe and at peace.

“Sleep now,” he whispered as he slid his fingers through your messy hair.

And there, in the confinements of his arms, your lids finally closed, allowing you to drift away into your dreamland, where you were sure he’d be, holding out his arms to you.

Your love still resided, even in sleep.


	24. Window

[Hange x Reader]

_~”The eyes are the window to your soul.”~ William Shakespeare_

Hanji Zoe always holds the reputation of the hyperactive, Titan obsessed, mad scientist. Shitty glasses, crazy scientist, idiot, freak, insane, you are certain they call her every name in the book.

And with her odd habits, strange manner of thinking and bizarre theories, she seems to have earned that title appropriately.

But, the more you watch her laugh and chatter excitedly, the red tinging her olive skin, you can’t help notice something, something hidden behind those orbs, adorned with hues of brown.

Something she buried within herself.

Something she could have forgotten....

Or refuses to remember altogether.

Her eyes are like glass. They shimmer in the golden hue of lantern rays, reflecting a thousand running images from her genius mind. You want to look deeper, but all you can see is yourself in her eyes and that point alone grates at your nerves.

And all she does is smile.

She closes the window and smiles

Sometimes she looks to you and her orbs reflect the images of a thousand horrors. Other times, an endless void of thoughts and calculations swirl like a bottomless abyss.

And yet time and time again, you sink in the expression of her coffee glazed eyes, letting yourself drown in the world she masks behind the veils of happiness.

All with a smile.

All with tinkling laughter.

She is not who she seems. Hanji. Her world whirls around the horror of her plight as well as the ecstasy of experimentation, in the joy that perhaps she can offer a little hope to humanity.

Something other than this death, this madness.

But, you see it. Her professionally worn mask is beginning to crack under pressure, her head often lowered in pondering, her shoulders slumped, her back curved as she carries her burden. You are certain that if tears left scars, you would see a web of them behind her frames, imprinting into her placid cheeks.

You wonder what pain she could be holding within her heart. You wonder the agony she feels, whether or not one more thing, one more tragedy would push her over the edge.

But, the trembling smile ever frozen on her lips is one sign of her valiant heart.

At least it is something you can see.

And your eyes cannot stray away. You are inherently captivated by their indefinite and unpredictable nature.

Unable to fathom her distant emotions, you are often hanging on to a string, lost in the dimension of her regard, trying to find the true Hanji.

And only in the flecks of her irises can you see Hanji Zoe.

So, you stand outside her window, watching, waiting, hoping for the day she would finally open up, let you see the scars, the bleeding, the pain, the burden she carries.

But, for now, her smile behind the window is enough.


	25. Return

[Farlan x Reader]

_He’ll come back..._

_He always has._

The delicate muscles in your eyes twitched ever so slightly as you gazed into the cerulean infinity above you, its celestial painter basking it in heavenly, golden light.

He promised he would show you this grand scene.

And he kept that promise.

So, where was he?

_I know he’ll come back. He never fails to return._

_Nothing can hinder his return._

_He’ll definitely comeback._

The cool breeze swirled about the trees and the feeble, blades of grass in an elegant dance, brushing her fingers against your cheeks, inviting you to join their simple gaiety. Every breath was clean and refreshing, unlike the musty stench of the underground.

He promised you would finally breathe the clean air of the world above.

And he kept that promise.

So, where was he?

_He might come back. He always came back for me._

_After all, he said he would. He would never break his word....right?_

_He might come back. He might return._

You twirled the fragile stem between your fingers. You traced every detail of the whit petals with your eyes; the tiny veins, protruding through their transparent flesh, the soft curves that formed that graceful shape. Never before had you seen something so soft and beautiful in all your life. Never had you witnessed something so precious and lovely when you had been so ruled by the scum and filth.

But, you had yet to see something far more precious, something of far more worth and value to you than the sky, the trees, the grass or he flowers.

The one who promised you this gift.

The one who brought you to this place.

The one who your heart only sought for, yearned for.

So, where was he?

He still had one more promise to keep.

_Where is he? Is he going to come back?_

_How long it has been..._

_I miss him so much..._

_Aren’t I ever going to see him again?_

_Is he ever going to return?_

_No, he will. He always comes back for me. He always keeps his promise._

_He will most definitely come back for me._

_He will return._


	26. Wings

[Petra x Reader]

_....and so with a heart full of grattitude-...................._

You gazed at the scrap of paper before you. Black ink tainted every inch of the parchment: words, droplets, scribbles. 

A mirror of your current state of mind. 

It took every bit of strength you possessed, gripping the quill, keeping it upright in your hand. The thin fibers of the feather quivered as its carrier clenched its base, pinched it. One more level of pressure might have caused it to snap. Every muscle from your fingertips to neck tightened with an ever looming anxiety, threatening to seep into every inch of you.

But, your heart bore every last bit of the stress. Each beat sent a shockwave of pain through your entire being. With each pulse, the pain only grew, stealing away your breath. The ability to even hold your pen finally release as the aching took over. 

Rubbing the base of your palm, tremors broke through your entire body. Your throat was in agony the longer it constricted. Your eyes burned with hot tears. You itched. You hurt. 

And finally, you melted onto your desk, breaking into exasperated sobs.

It finally settled in.

She was gone.

Images replayed through your mind, memories cherished and dear. 

Her pools of amber sparkling in the warm sunlight, the flames of fire and gold, flowing in the wind as she cut through the air. She would always smile at you after an expedition. Even when your confidence plummeted into an unknown abyss, a simple smile and a kind word from her was the crutch you needed to lean on that day.

And throughout the entirety of her life. 

How could one with such vibrancy and light behind her eyes, one with such zeal, energy and hopes for the future suddenly be snuffed out? Without warning? 

Gone. Just like that.

And without any goodbye?

Nothing.

That fact alone made near impossible to take in a breath, and you couldn’t. After concealing your grief and heartache for so long, the tears soaked your cheeks again. 

The light peeling through the window illuminating your unfinished letter only worsened the situation. Why sunlight? The weather could have at least given you the courtesy to accompany your grief with darkness and rain. 

It was your intension to give this heartfelt note to her after saving your life from the jaws of death. You could see it still, the back of the Titan’s throat, the teeth threaten to crush every bone in your body.

Then, you saw her. The girl with wings. 

Too fast for you to even comprehend it, her blades dug into its neck, leaving it as nothing more than a giant corpse beneath her feet. 

You owed her your life. You owed her everything. 

But, what was it worth now that she was gone? After everything she had done for you, you couldn’t even give you one stupid letter?

As your eyes glazed over, fogged with empty tears, a light movement caught your attention. Resting right on the base of the window pane, the azure wings of a butterfly shimmered in your line of sight. They trembled lightly, allowing the sheer color dance and glimmer along every curve. When you squinted, you could see its thin, little arms wipe its head, as if resting from a long flight.

How you wished you could fly like that. How you longed to sprout wings a leave this place, leave this state of pain, trapping you in its death-like grip.

Then, maybe you could follow her, the girl with wings, your guardian angel.

Maybe, even with the weight of grief bearing on your shoulders, you could find a ray of hope.

Maybe, despite the sadness fogging your vision, you could find find your path again.

Maybe, you could find wings of your own.

_Petra,_

_I know you have gone, and there are no words to properly describe how much I miss you._

_But, I can see you now, watching over me, watching over your friends, rolling your eyes at what idiots we can be._

_I don’t know what I would have done without._

_Thank you, Petra._

_Thank you for everything._

_Thank you for helping me find my wings._


	27. Broken

[Hange x Insane!Reader]

Hanji counts.

She counts the golden highlights in your hair as the sun runs through it with his fingers.

1...2...3. They are like flaxen stars in the heavens, vast and endless. But, she continues to count them, listening to your soft and slow breathing,

You lay perfectly still, your head cradled in your lap, secure and safe. Your eyes gaze forward. Those orbs are glazed and tired, the dark weights of sleep sinking them further. Your hand rests smoothly on her thigh, a little reminder that she remained with you.

That something warm, solid and alive is with you.

Hanji watches you. She wonders what thoughts filter through your mind, what your broken windows perceive, what visions and spectral invade the sanctuary inside your head.

You don’t deserve he ridicule you receive from others.

You cannot stop the ghosts from appearing before you, visiting you, speaking to you.

She leans down and gently brushes the rim of her lips across your temple. You jolt at the contact before you return to your state of stillness. Yet, you smile. You cherish every touch and embrace she bestows on you.

You were thrown to her, a rejected soldier, mind too broken to offer your services anymore. The hallucinations and voices, the authorities believed, would be a fascinating subject of research for her. An object were you, nothing more than the shadow, the shell of the Scout you once were.

With the brightest of smiles, Hanji takes you in. With open arms, she shields you from the troubles of the outside world. With the greatest of patience, she listens to you.

And with a softened heart, she becomes attached to you, unable to send you back to the world that tosses you aside.

On a smaller scale, she conjures up ways to understand you. She knows what it means to be called mad. She knows what it means to be misunderstood and ridiculed for it.

But, she possesses the strength to hide it all, to press forward and focus on her work and to stop listening to the voice of those who doubted her.

You hold no more strength to fight for what little you had left. You wish to hide away, hide from everything, including the demons that tortured you as soon as you closed your eyes.

But, she provides that for you. Her presence soothes the deep wounds cut down into your soul. She holds you and coddles you, whispering words of comfort into your ear when you are lost. Brown eyes sparkling, she smiles at you, assuring you of her existence, of her reality.

Once you could finally take rest in.

You sigh deeply as Hanji continues her little task of counting the starlight in your hair. The tips of her fingers brush across your scalp as she plays with the mess, cascading across her lap. Her voice is like that of an angel, her giggle like the tinkling of little bells.

And finally, you are able to close your eyes and sleep, your lullaby the sweetness of her voice.

You are broken, scared and lonely, worthless and filthy to those who pass you by.

And she takes all of you in with the brightest of smiles.


	28. Let Go

[Angel!Eren x Reader]

_Was it over?_

_Had we won?_

So much as a muscle spasm sent waves of pain through every detail of your body. The cries and moans of wounded soldiers surrounding you flowed through your ears, dominating every part of your mind. The broken lanterns in your eyes dimmed and flickered, sight slowly fading. As your heard contorted and throbbed, it strived with what little strength it possessed to recharge your dying body. Every breath weighed your chest. Your limbs were pinned to the bed like the broken wings of a butterfly. Little by little, the energy giving you life faded as your body struggled with all of its might to fight back, to keep you alive.

But, you were hanging by the skin of your teeth.

And you were ready to let go.

The corners of your eyes quivered a hint as, the twitches tickling the sensitive nerves of your eyes. As the lanterns illuminating the small room flickered and danced, your eyes perceived less and less; everything around you growing only darker and darker. Your body struggled to keep you alive. It fought to keep you tied to this world. 

But, Death hovered above you and awaited to sever those ties from you.

Why were you fighting with such might in order to stay alive? The wounds digging into you were beyond repair. Your mind was plagued with nothing but tragedy, filled to the brim with memories of your foes, lusting for blood, tearing into the flesh of your beloved companions. Grief and anxiety encircled and constricted your fluttering heart until you were certain it would burst within you. 

Life was empty for you. 

Everything you fought and strived for slid between your fingers like sand.

So, why did your body refuse to let you go? Why did it insist on keeping you in this hellhole of a world? 

As the pain circulated through your veins, you became accustomed to it. It slowly became a part of you, and soon, you weren’t even whimpering anymore. Dimmer and dimmer, the lights became, and the noises, the shouts, the footsteps, the conversations, became muffles, indistinct and low. Slowly, the nerves at the tip of yours fingers and the tips of your toes numbed, crawling up your limbs, little by little. Your lungs reduced its intake, and your pulse reduced its speed.  
Was it time?

Was it time for you to go?

“Hey, there.”

You trembled a little.

The voice was clearer than a bell’s in the midst of the humdrum. 

“You look so tired. But, you fought well out there.”

A touch lighter than the wings of a hummingbird feathered over your cheek. A warm aura encircled your entire being.

And suddenly, the pain faded away.

You slowly opened your eyes to a white light. Eyes greener than emeralds framed by a mess of soft brown peered into your own rimmed with red.

“You ready?” he whispered, taking your hand softly. “I think you need some rest.”

Oh, what a blessing it was to see his smile. It was if everything washed away. Your fears, your troubles, your pain, your bruises and cuts. 

Painstakingly, you rose from the confinements of your bed, the confinements of the hospital, the confinements of this world.

“Let’s go then!” 

And so he took you. He took you to a place where you no longer had to face death or pain, where you could be free.

And you could let go.


	29. Forbidden

[Jean x Reader] [Victorian AU]

Lord Jean Kirstein suffered a horrid affliction, an plague spreading through the high class, an epidemic seeping into the very core of noblemen and women alike, one that came and go until it sunk them into the darkest depths.

Ennui.

Yes, the terrible illness that was boredom preyed upon his mind. None of the glitter and charm of these expensive gatherings appealed to his dulled senses. The women dressed in finest array and color, all an assortment of beauty and elegance, not once piqued his interest. The mundane conversations of the high class gentlemen failed to turn his head.

Instead, his golden eyes landed on a delicate shadow in the distance, dressed in gentle hues of blue and silver.

You.

Unlike the chattering ladies of the court, you concealed yourself in the background, quietly sipping away at your drink, watching those around you. Your eyes, glittering like the crystal composing the glass, observed the rhythmic movements of the gliding across the floor, the mesh of colors like a stain glass window. the music intoxicating its listeners into a spell.

Oh, how you wanted to be a part of it, and he could see those little hints of desire, glinting, entrancing.

But, the primary detail that caught his attention was your constant glances over in his direction.

True, being one blessed with a pleasing aesthetic, he grew accustomed to the soft gasps and gossips of the female audience. The giggling, the cheers, he knew of it all.

Your acknowledgements were unique. You dared to take extra measures.

Yet, so silent and subtle.

Those alluring orbs darted in his direction swifter than light. And when you finally stole his attention, you once again, stared afar into the little world before you. You were aware of his interest though, and so began your act.

You lifted back your neck, extending the elegant line as you allowed the savory wine to trickle down your throat. The tip of your tongue slowly trailed over the rims of your luscious lips, removing the glaze, allowing them to shimmer like jewels.

Oh, what a tease you were.

But, how could he resist the faintest of smirks?

With a nonchalant yawn, you draped your arm over your lap. Discretely, you gathered the fabric of your skirt, pulling it up a little at a time. You shoe them became exposed. The curtain continued to rise, revealing the skin of your ankle, then your calf, and yet even further.

To even think you were willing to do this! Had anyone noticed this, they would accused you of such lewd behavior.

However, so skilled were you, no one but the young Lord Kirstein noticed his private, little show.

You were determined. He was intrigued, and you were slowly wrapping him around your pretty finger. You leaned against the table, crossing your arms against your chest, allowing those secret curves to be revealed ever so slightly. You removed a pin capturing your hair and allowed it to cascade down your neck, down your back.

Daring were you. You were willing to break the smallest yet most revered of feminine social rules just to hypnotize him with your sorcery, to unlock desires forbidden to his kind, your kind.

And he loved it.

At least, unable to contain his curiosity, he rose from his seat. Holding all the confidence of a king, he strolled over to the table, head held high and proud. You battled with the urge to grin at your inevitable victory but not one muscle in your face revealed that inner victory. Instead, you obtained the appearance of nothing but complete indifference.

Oh, what a treat you were.

“Excuse me,” he said in a voice like velvet.

With a sharp sigh, your eyes glanced over in his direction.

One of his eyebrows arched. “I believe a beautiful damsel like yourself should be out on the dance floor rather than wasting away, simply waiting for someone.”

A laugh tinkled like little bells in the base of your throat. “Oh, but my lord, who would ever ask someone like me?”

He inched closer to you, allowing the warmth radiating off his body to caress your skin.

“I don’t know about that,” he mused, a hand encircling your bare shoulder. Now, it was his turn to play your game.

Your smile could no longer be contained.

“You are quite pleasing to the eye,” he proceeds, allowing one of his fingers to pinch a lock of your hair. “You’re obviously easy company. You look like you could use a little entertainment for the evening.”

His eyes smoldered like gold beneath a smith’s flame.

“Are you trying to say, good sir,” you said, slowly ascending to meet his stare. “that you would be willing...to entertain me for the evening?” A sly hand traversed up and his well trimmed coat.

Your touch was so sweet delicate.

Oh, how he wanted more of it.

Draping your fingers lightly over his hand, he pressed his buttery lips into the back of your hand, the touch sending currents of flame through the tunnels of life beneath your skin, unlocking little desires waiting to release their chains and burst forth.

“I have very high standards, you know,” you etched in a little closer, your lips waiting to be locked away in a kiss.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll find my company,” his breath fanned over your mouth, the heat tingling the little nerves. “more than satisfactory.”

“And are you sure we aren’t breaking any rules by doing this?” you inquired tilting your head ever so slightly.

The space between you two disappeared altogether, but with such softness that you were almost unsure whether or not your lips made contact.

But, before you could drink more, he backed away, grinning widely, his confidence skyrocketing into downright arrogance.

He had won.

“Breaking the rules is what I live for, my lady.”

And as he lead you down into the shadow confinements of his corridors, you were determined to ultimately win this forbidden game.


	30. Hold Me Tight

[Berthold x Ghost!Reader]

_”Don’t go...” ___

__The words softly rolled off his tongue as he gazed, fixated by the lines and cracks adorning the bricks. The darkness of starless night closed in on him. The solitude reached into his heart with cold fingers and clutched. It trapped it so that each beat made him certain it would burst. The frigid air seeping into his confined space left his very bones stiff and chilled._ _

__And the guilt._ _

__Oh, the guilt._ _

__Never did he believe something could pain him so much. So much so that it proved difficult to breathe. Everything inside him tightened, tightened, and tightened still, until he was sure, soon enough, he would snap._ _

___”I didn’t mean for this to happen...I just wanted to run away from all this...’_ _ _

__She hovered above him, an etherial glow casting warm light on his bronzed cheeks. She reached to to gently cup his face in her hand. Despite what he assumed to be a brush against his jaw, he felt nothing but frigidity._ _

__Cold instead of warm..._ _

__A cruel reminder of her evident departure._ _

___”All I wanted was to run away with you...to hide from all this...to hide you from all this...”_ _ _

__She smiled lightly. She leaned in close that her locks might tickle his lips._ _

__But, he felt none of those pleasant sensations._ _

__Yet, she appeared so real to him._ _

__Was he mad?_ _

___”I just wanted to find a place where we’d be at peace....where I could wake up with you in my arms...Why? Why did you have to be so brave? Why did I have to become such a coward?”_ _ _

__Her face revealed nothing but sweetness and the purest of love._ _

__Why?_ _

__Why would she show him such devotion?_ _

__After everything he had done?_ _

__He reached for her. He wrapped his arms around the thin entity._ _

__Nothing but the cold air._ _

__And the pounding of his breaking heart._ _

___”Please...let me hold you.”_ _ _

__She sunk into him. She placed her head into the crook of his neck, just as she had done so so many times before._ _

__He felt nothing._ _

__But, it was better than forgetting her altogether._ _

___”Please....hold me tight.”_ _ _


	31. Noir

[Erwin x Prostitute!Reader] [1940s AU]

“Here we are.”

Clearing your throat a little, lightly bringing your silk covered hand to your mouth, you waited patiently as the man in black unlocked the door to his suite. Once the portal had opened, you swayed your hips to the tune in your head as you strolled inside, the glistening fabric of your ebony dress wrinkling ever so slightly.

Not a bad set up, you thought. The area was pristine, clean, a crystal chandelier softly illuminating the room, every seat and sofa constructed of the rarest wood and the finest velvet. You slinked into the nearest couch, pulling out a cigarette and a fine, golden lighter from your handbag.

Erwin Smith, the richest business man in town, carefully swung his jacket off his shoulders onto the coat tree waiting for him by the door. His sky blue eyes remained glued to the floor, as if ashamed for his own actions. But, why should he be? He could pay for anything he wanted. Was he not allowed to pay for your services? He could spend it however the hell he liked.

After pouring you and himself a glass of his favorite Merlot, he sunk into the comfort of the seat., breaking your space just a little. You smirked a bit, twirling the rich ambrosia in your crystal glass. The collage of alcohol, Erwin’s cologne and your cigarette melded together to create your favorite perfume. You spent many nights like this at his side, and you weren’t about to give it up any time soon.

He was the first to treat you more than a hooker, more than the scum of the streets no one liked to acknowledge. He sheltered you, clothed you, spoiled you with riches night walkers such as yourself were not accustomed to.

It was fair to say that he made better love to you than the entirety of your clients put together.

But, that was exactly why. He didn’t just mindless fuck you until his carnal desires were put to rest. He submerged you in soft touches, hidden emotions, thrilling sensations you rarely located in your life time.

To say the least, it wasn’t just the gifts you grew attached to.

After burying the remains of your cigarette into the circular ash tray, the glass still floating on your fingertips, you draped your legs over either side of his hips. He hummed in approval, resting his free palm on the small of your back, inching it down ever so softly. A delicate smirk adorned your lips painted ruby. With one, swift movement, you consumed the rest of your wine, the effect clouding your senses. You slowly rubbed your hand up his jacket and carefully peeled it off his shoulders as he adjusted himself accordingly. He set aside his glass and pulled you in closer. Draping your arms around his broad shoulders, you leaned in and ever so slightly brushed the rims of your sinful lips against his own. Your nimble fingers weaved themselves into his golden locks. You pressed your body against his own, closer and closer, until no air could escape between you. Calloused digits took their time exploring the much familiar contours of your body, knowing exactly which spots made you weak and willing. An airy escaped your plump lips, encouraging the blonde gentleman to further give you pleasure. The deep hum of his voice danced on the shell of your ear, granting you all of the words you so desired.

This was what you came for.

This was what you were addicted to, more so than any fine wine or moonshine.

As soon as you both grew weary of this simply foreplay, he lead you to his exotic bedroom, filled with the scent of his cologne. With a deep chuckle, he pushed you into the silk sheets. Deft fingers unfastened the hook to your elegant dress of fine ebony velvet. He admired the result with touches and kisses, eager to taste, eager to please. With equal amounts of excitement, you reached for the buttons in his shirt. You wanted to hold him to your chest, to feel his heated skin against your own. You stripped away every layer, eyes drinking in the rippled lines of his toned body.

How were you so lucky to find someone so beautiful, so handsome, who treated you so well?

All barriers were removed, and he at least could tackle you with kisses and love bites. Immediately, you wrapped your legs around his waist, tying you to him, tying him to you. Marks of red from your lips streaked across his neck and chest. Hues of blue and purple were embroidered into your body. Every mark was an indication of his ownership of you. You belonged to him, not because of payment or the obligation of a contract. You wanted to be his.

And he refused to let you go.

Moans, sounds of skin slapping against skin, begging and crying for each other’s name filled the room as he delved into you. Lacing fingers with yours, he grew as close to you as lovers could possibly grow. You drank in every second. You adored his teasing, his romancing, his words of love and lust, all for you.

When he at last pushed you into the realms of ecstasy, you breathed, a sigh of relief.

For once in your life, everything was perfect.

Erwin held you close that night, tighter than normal. Nuzzling his face into your softened locks, he drifted away. Your mind, muddled with thoughts, kept you awake.  
Not that you minded anyway.

Instead, you enjoyed the serenity. You caressed his face with the pads of your thumbs. You nestled yourself soundly in his embrace.

Another beautiful night well worth spent.


	32. Guardian

[Mikasa x Insomniac!Reader]

You were at it again.

The moon had risen, gracing the world of the night with its gentle light, allowing its nocturnal creatures to wander about and attend to their needs. Yet, while every one of your friends and comrades had taken their rest, you paced.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

You stood counting the cracks in the walls and the ceiling. You waited at the window, letting your breath fog the glass. You stared into the impending darkness. You watched as thoughts reeled in your mind over and over again, memories, flashbacks, irrational thoughts that made your stomach churn and your heart pound in your ears.

It was relentless in its torture.

However, you were not alone in your suffering.

You glanced over into the shadows. At first, you gasped, fearing a figment of your darkest fears had come to light.

Then, you saw them; soft pools of midnight, pale skin glowing in the silvery light, black locks catching the light of the stars.

And a small smile graced your lips.

A soldier known to one of humanity’s best and brightest, the strongest of your Squad, top ranking. The eyes of humanity rested on her in hopes that she could quicken the pace to ultimate victory.

But, she too suffered. She struggled and fought against her own anxieties, worries and fears. You always noticed them in the slight curve of her back as if the burden threatened to break her spine, the purple crescents sinking in her eyes, little hints of red contaminating the whites of her eyes.

To you, she was a best friend, a sister, a comrade to whom you could relate to despite being in the ranks beneath her.

It didn’t matter to her, because you were one of the few who embraced her humanity alongside her seemingly superhuman strength.  
With a slow breath, she approached you, a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. You sat on your previously abandoned bedside and allowed her a little room. Gladly, she took the seat, draping a part of the blanket over you, wrapping her arms around you tight. You sighed deeply, inhaling the clean scent radiating off of her skin, sensing the flutter of her eyelashes caressing your forehead, the ends of her ebony hair tickling your face. Before you even realized it, your mind slowly settled into a state of serenity. You melted into her arms, finding the comfort you so desperately longed for. As you did so, she too managed to locate a state of peace in which she could close her eyes without fear of facing her memories. With a soft hum, she swayed with you in her arms as if rocking away your troubles and her own.

You smiled a bit, the curve ever so slightly touching the corners of your mouth. Every night, when your body turned against you in the ways of sleep, she found you there. When you tossed and turned, forcing your bed to moan and creak at the discord you caused, she strolled in to sit with you and watch you fall asleep, even when she could not. Even if you were huddled away in a shadowy corner, hoping the blackness would swallow you whole and take you away from your hell, she pulled you out again, reminding you of the reality you faced.

That she would always be there.

That she would always protect you.

That she would forever remain as your guardian, even if it cost her everything.

And that was something you would always find peace in, despite all the sleepless nights, despite every tear you shed.

Finally, wrapped in the safety of her arms, the safest place you knew, you closed your eyes.


	33. Secrets

[Pornstar!Eren x MakeupArtist!Reader] AU

“And cut!”

You watched with a scowl as your lover rolled off the glossy, perfect body of his costar. Sweat glistened his brow, and his chocolate brown hair was muddled and messy. You had seen him in this condition plenty of times, on and offset. You watched his movies plenty of times. You knew of the numerous actresses he touched and fondled for each movie he was contracted into doing.

But, it was something you could not desensitize yourself into seeing.

It was not that you didn’t understand. It was his job, long before he met you. He shared the beds of many women he acted with purely on a professional level. You knew that you were the first woman he truly loved. Hell, he even talked seriously of marriage with you.

But, you couldn’t help what you saw, and you saw him, Eren Jaeger, the famous porn actor, your beloved, sleeping with another woman.

And it didn’t matter to you the reality of the circumstances.

Feelings and imagination were a powerful thing.

After ruffling his damp, messy hair, Eren draped a robe over his shoulders, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. He turned away from the pretty actress fluttering her eyes in his direction and snatched his water bottle.

“You holding up okay, Eren?” the director inquired from his seat.

“Yeah, I guess,” he practically snapped back.

“Alright, everyone take a quick break!” he announced. “We’ll be back in fifteen minutes!”

With a ringing of the bell, every last member of the crew scattered to their rooms or picked a friend to chat with. Slumping his shoulders, Eren wandered back towards his room, until his costar snatched his wrist.

“Hey, Eren!” she said with a flirtatious smile.

“What,” he stated rather than asked.

“Well, I just wanna say, you did wonderfully today,” she attempted to press her chest against him.

“Yeah, whatever,” he spat back.

Just when he slipped his arm away from the confinements of her grasp, her clammy fingers trapped his own. “Aw, come on, Eren!” she whined in an almost sing songy voice. ‘I just thought we could grab some dinner or-?”

“I’m not in the mood right now,” he retorted, jerking his hand from her.

“But, Eren-!”

“Would you please go away!?” with a harsh pivot, he glared at her with a tight jaw and wide, flaring eyes.

Immediately, she froze and practically crawled away with her tail between her legs.

As you watched the scene progress in the distance, you couldn’t help but smile just a bit. Maybe it was wrong,as he was pretty harsh on the girl, but on the other hand, that what always happened when anyone refused listening to the famous Eren Jaeger. He was infamous for his bad temper, and newbies that tangled with him learned that right away.

Eren practically stomped by the curtain you used to hide. WIth a gentle voice, you called to him and stopped him with cool fingertips. He jolted at first, but as soon as he saw your sweet face, every trace of anger and irritability melted away on the spot.

Then, he smiled.

Your heart fluttered with glee. Seeing him smile this way was a secret only you two shared.

“Hey, babe,” he half whispered, taking you by your waist and pulling you against him.

“Hey,” you mustered enough to give him a weak smile.

Suddenly, his embrace about you tightened. Before you realized it, his face was buried into the soft crook of your neck. Despite the overwhelming cologne he was forced to douse himself with, you could still pick out his unique and musky scent, the one that always brought you comfort.

“Damn, I missed you,” he whispered against your skin.

Every beat turned into a throb. You regretted every single doubt you held towards him, every vengeful fantasy towards any of his coworkers, every nightmare conjured up by your dark subconscious.

Eren would never do that. Sure, he had a bad temper. Sure, he fought with people over the stupidest and smallest things. Sure, he had the misfortune of working as a superstar in a rather nasty industry. But, it was how he made money. It was the only outlet he had, being as poor as he used to be; not enough to keep him in high school, lost his mom at an early age with a dad that hardly stayed home. He was lucky enough to find an audition that payed enough for him to get by and looking for newbies with little to no experience. Once he crawled in this whole, all hopes of escape diminished on the spot. With his good looks and talent in all the needed areas, he become one of the most requested actors. It wasn’t his dream job, but the sturdy financial foundation was enough for him.

That was until he met you.

You were hired to replace the make up artist recently discharged. Unlike Eren, you graduated high school then flew through college with a degree in cosmetology with the hopes of becoming a make up artist for film. However, you endured your fair share of disappointments.You sent application form after application form to more companies than you even cared to admit. Your portfolio continued to grow until it required two hands to carry. But, no one had any need for your skills, skills that you were slowly losing faith in.

You wasted so many hours online, searching for even the smallest job opening, anything that could make you some money. Luckily, you came across an adult film starring Eren Jaeger. You didn’t dabble in porn, but you couldn’t help but come across this guy through porn addicted friends and of course, the ever so informative internet. It was a simple job that didn’t require too much elaborate make up.

Why the hell not?

And sure enough, they accepted you. But, honestly, you couldn’t tell whether or not you were happy or relieved. After all, it was porn. Where was the dignity in that?

But, there was Eren, the biggest surprise you encountered in your life.

The moments off set, though small, meant more to you than any amount of money anyone could pay you. You laughed. You griped about your personal lives. You shared your sadnesses. You mocked some of the pig headed actors and ditzy actresses he was forced to work with. Lucky for the both of you, you were hired as their full time make up artist, allowing you to keep up these daily chats. Slowly, but surely, these little conversations blossomed into a relationship, one you both kept secret and out of the limelight.

Of course, it was one not free of the trials that would come: fans, cameras, interviews, the crew, the bossy director, flirty actresses, the inner turmoil that came within.

However, Eren proved himself to be far more understanding than he let on, at least with you. He knew these emotions might plague you. Much to your surprise, he assisted you in untangling you from this web. Despite these speed bumps in the road, they only brought you closer together.

“Yeah, I missed you to,” you whispered, ruffling his hair.

Gently feathering kisses against the line of your shoulder, tickling you ever so slightly.

“How about grabbing some pizza after this?” he murmured. “I’m starved.”

A little chuckled escaped from your lips. “Ah, Eren. Always thinking about food, huh?”

“Duh, I’ve been working my ass off,” finally, he lifted his head, revealing half lidded eyes and messy hair.

You smirked a bit and smoothed it out. “Alright, but just as long as we have some beer and cookies to go with it.”

“Deal,” and he sealed it by crashing his lips onto yours for a quick and warm kiss.

But, alas, it lasted too short for your tastes as the tyrant of a director called him back for the next scene. Instead of rolling his eyes, he only laughed quietly.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, babe,” he said in your ear. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Hey, watch it, Eren, that tickles.”

Causing you to yelp, he pinched your hip.

“Hey-!”

“Oh, there’s more where that came from!” he said with a wink.

But, before you could reply, he ran back to the set. Pursing your lips, you crossed your arms and watched him go over the scene with the director.

And you smiled.

Your world was a world of secrets, but to be honest, it was the only one worth living for now.

And if Eren was at your side, nothing else mattered.


	34. Love Song Requiem

[Jean x Ghost!Reader]

“Hey. It’s been a while.”

The wind stills. The thick blankets of clouds thin and part just a bit, allowing the warm rays of the sun to the break through the cold. But, thin flakes of snow still sprinkle over the white landscape.

Jean’s soft brown hues catch that light, transforming them into pools of gold. Reddened hands are shoved into the pockets of his coat, the heat stinging his skin.

“Things going well with you? Can you believe it’s been a year since we joined the Scouts?”

The fingertips of the wind lightly brush his hair from his forehead. Closing his lids, he inhales the crisp, biting, winter air. Crystalline flakes gather around the neck of his coat and glitter in the light. Neck bowed, he watched his boots imprint his steps into the pristine pathway. He stops at the oak that shields a little stone from the abuse of the weather. Tall and proud, a little yellow blossom rises against the cruel arm of winter.

“It’s been rough, huh? Damn, we never get break,” he raises his head to allow the snowflakes to kiss his cheeks. “I can’t even remember the last time I got a full night’s sleep.”

He breathes, and a white mist materializes. He can almost hear your thin, airy giggle lost in the movement. Then, he kneels down in front of the little memorial. With a touch lighter than a butterfly’s wings, he traces the petals of the flower.

He forces out a laugh.

“You like it up there? I bet your just dancing with the angels, you moron,” a quick breath of air escapes his nose. “Your head was always in the clouds. I bet I could make everyone in the Scouts rich by the amount of times I had to flick that empty head of yours.”

The emerald stem wavers back and forth. He seems your form, a clenched fist, and a hand excitedly waving in his direction. Your eyes gleam brighter than the sun itself, eyes full of hope, eyes full of dreams. Hot tears seer the corners of his eyes...

And for a moment, he forgets to breathe.

Your fingers stretch out to him. As if the weight of the world rested on this limb, he raises his arm, aching, longing for the warmth of your touch one more time.

But, all he feels is the caress of the winter breeze.

Releasing a trembling breath, disappointment clutches his heart, its claws piercing his chest.

“Someday,” he whispers. “I’ll get to see you again.”

Yes, he too would depart from this world with one more breath. He would leave the horrors, the darkness, the bloodshed. Then, he would run to you, run to your embrace and drown himself in those oceans of dreams you always swam in.

And once again, you would be his...

“Someday, love...”


	35. Breathe Me

[Ghost!Farlan x Reader]

“You’re an idiot.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“You’re a complete moron.”

“How is that any different?”

You chuckle. “It just is.”

Those clear, blue skies you often lose yourself in twinkle with delight and mischief, and a slight smirk graces and brightens his features. Your chest expands as warmth peels down into the very base of your fingers as you glide them through golden locks. Feathered kisses, light yet full of heat and passion, trail down the line of your jaw until silken lips capture your own.

And you breathe.

“Hm. Very nice.”

“Hehe, I figured as much.”

Another giggle. A pinch to your nose.

“You’re still an idiot though.”

“Oh, come on.”

Peels of laughter resound and echo within wooden walls. Smiles exchange. Kisses deepen. Desire and love boil within the two as a time old, carnal ritual pans out between two lovers.

It burns. It consumes.

Yet, you never feel more alive.

And he breathes.

“I love you,” he whispers against your neck as he kisses your neck marred with love bites.

You smile, knotting your fingers with his.

“I love you too,” you tremble as the weight of the words sink.

And you breathe.

Brows furrowed, your eyes, heavy laden, swollen and red, peel open, utilizing every bit of strength you possess.

Your bed, the pillow, the sheets, the entirety of the room, your heart beating faintly...

Cold and empty...

Slowly, you glance to the space at your side, tracing over the transparent form.

Golden hair, eyes clear as the sky, a smile that never ceased to catch your breath...

Time feels as though it has frozen. Without a word, without an inhale, fingers stricken with tremors reach out to the apparition.

Yet, they only pass through.

“Farlan,” you whisper.

“I love you, you know?”

The gate is opened, and the tears escape the prison of your eyes.

“Yeah, I know, you idiot.”

“Tch, still on about that, huh?”

“Forever and always.”

Little by little, he vanishes, the smile remaining.

The stab to your chest overtakes you. Everything goes black.

_Gone..._

_Gone forever..._

For a moment, as you fall to the abyss, you forget. You forget everything.

For a moment, you even forget...

_...to breathe._


	36. Dependency

[Yandere!Mikasa x Insane!Reader]

Your eyes peel open. In, out, your breaths come in deep and slow. You hold your arms, protecting yourself from the frigid air. Your heart flutters, a little at a time, fighting to keep your body stable.

Your mind reels. Everything you once recognized, your memories, your coherent thoughts, everything meshes together into a blur of nothingness.

Nothing left to cling to.

The moan of door hinges, the creak of a wooden floor, the click of heels as she approached your bed, wires groan as her weight settles into the bed. Your heart quickens from delight at the clean smell radiating from her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” her voice is no louder than the coo of a dove.

A handle, gentle and soft, smooth down matted locks.

“Did you miss me?” she inquires with a tilt of her head.

Licking your cracked lips and swallowing, you nod.

She carefully takes you by the forearm. She pulls you from your downy pillow and takes a minute to scrutinize you with stormy eyes.

You fail to recall any memory of life without her at your side. You believe yourself to be once a soldier, a Scout as she is. But, everything falls into a haze the more you force those memories to the light.

And you desire to less and less, as they bring about feelings of terror...

For brief moments, she departs from the haven of your room.

These moments are the worst, the loneliest.

Life seems so meaningless without her.

You would not...no, you could not live without her.

Your entire being depended on her and her alone...

...and she makes sure it remains that way.

She washes and clothes you. She dresses you and feeds you. Everything she does, she does for you.

She needs you. She needs you to need her.

For everything she has, everything she lives for rests only in you.

After wiping away the blood tinting her hands, she grants you the sweetest of smiles and opens her arms to you.

“Here,” she mutters. “Come to me.”

Without a second thought, you clasp your arms around her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, feeling her chest press against yours, the beat of her heart.

“There,” she says, sliding her fingers through your messy locks. “You don’t have to feel afraid anymore.”

You nod as you bury your face into her shoulder.

And all she knows to do is sigh with utter delight.

You depend on her. You depend on her and her alone to live, to survive.

But, what you fail to realize is that her dependency on you is far greater and more deadly than your own...


	37. Guilty Pleasure

[Vampire!Erwin x Noble!Reader] AU

“Ah-!”

“Hush, my dear,” and a cold finger brushes over the rims of your lips. “We cannot permit our guests to perceive our activity.”

“I just-”

“Shhh...”

His lips etch down the line of your neck, causing your knees to tremble. Thick, strong fingers encircled your wrists and press them into the burgundy, velvet curtain behind you. A cold breeze invades your bedroom through the frosted glass and open window through which your dark lover enters, night after night. Silken lips move skillfully against the now moistened skin, causing your insides to boil, despite his own mouth, far colder than the winter air.

You know better than to associate yourself with this devil, this creature of darkness. Being of noble blood, it would prove better to tie yourself with a man of your own kind, a man fit to care for you, to uphold your family name.

But, this man - no, this being, this devil - dared to cross the threshold of your edifice. Clad in rich linen, golden hair, clean and combed, he commanded the room with an aristocratic aura, capturing the attention of lords and ladies alike.

And you fell under his spell too quickly than you cared to disclose.

Despite the noble persona he draped himself in, his glassy, steely blue eyes concealed something dark, sinful, wicked, a primal hunger and a lascivious desire never uttered, hushed between people of your time. It left you breathless. It heart violently pounded behind your tightened chest. Yet, a strange heat melded with the coldness of fear. An unnamed, untamed desire awakened inside you. This flame licking behind those azure windows of his warned you to keep at bay.

Nonetheless, he drew you into his world. A chilling touch, lips colder than ice caressing the back of your hand, and you found yourself drawn to his mystery. The evening progressed, the more entranced you became. During moments when other guests were distracted with their own conversation, he lured into the shadows, exchanging what seemed to be innocent discussion. Yet, the way he pinned you to the wall, caged you with his large frame, the thickening cloud of lust in his eyes, he approached you as a predator to his prey. The tip of his finger grazed your neck so lightly, you wondered if he made any contact with you at all. With the tip of his index finger, he directed your downcast gaze back to him. He leaned close to your ear, whispering against the skin below, the rim of his lips grazing only every other word, yet his cold, moist breath left its mark. His thumb pressed into overheated flesh at the apex of your thigh, leaving you utterly breathless. Such mild touches, and you were overwhelmed with sensation. You were almost afraid that you would collapse in his arms, your knees quivering from the force of these vibrant feelings.  
The corners of his mouth quirked into a smirk of victory. Without even uttering a word, you were surrendering to him.

At last, he leaned in close, mouth touching yours, no pressure, but enough of a caress to leave you sizzling.

”Come to me, he whispered, deep voice, resonating in his throat.

No logic, no reason, only this vicious lust unchained inside you urged you to comply to his wishes. 

Night after night, you left your room with his scent clinging to your skin, with marks of red and purple marring places not even you knew existed. There he revealed his true identity, a creature of the night, a child of the darkness, a vampire. You were terrified, yet that fear only heightened your pleasure, increased the thrill. He had no intention of harming you. No, not in the slightest.

You were to become his and his alone.

He took of your blood. He explored every secret part of you. You partook of the forbidden fruit, and you had become addicted.

“Ah-! Erwin-”

“Ssh,” he whispers against your mouth before capturing it in a soul sucking kiss.

He grips the soft curve of your waist tightly, pulling you to him until no air can escape the space between your hips. Your breath falls ragged. Your fingers curl into his shoulder, wrinkling his pristine shirt as you pull him closer, closer. Once he releases your lips with a low growl, his eyes flash with greed and desire.

“I can wait no longer,” he murmurs, breathing against your neck.

“I am ready,” you reply, biting your lip and losing your fingers into his golden locks.

Despite the numerous times you endured this, every time feels just as thrilling as the first. His tongue softens the already tender scars left behind. You stop breathing. Your body trembles against his frame, and the current blazing through you leaves you with no strength.

At last, with the anticipation at its pique, he delves his glimmering fangs into your flesh.

You know you are wrong for indulging in such illicit actions. You know it is completely inappropriate for a noble like yourself to engage in such sinful activities...

But, what is wrong with a little guilty pleasure?


	38. Inadequate

[Eren x Anorexic!Reader] AU

You showered off quickly after a five hour workout. The water flowed down, washing away the sweat of a workout you must have enjoyed. In all honesty, you could never be satisfied. After you were fully rinsed, you stepped out right before your full-length mirror. Grabbing the nearest towel, you dried off your face, which had slimmed down considerably. Your arms could have been snapped in half, and your ribs were beginning to stick out more than usual.

"I am so jealous…why can't I ever be built like the other pretty girls: Mikasa, Sasha, Ymir, even little Christa….it's just not fair…"

You rubbed your stomach under a false conception: you thought you were still fat. Your own image made you cry day and night. Every time you finished your lecture classes, you were out on the track or in the gym. You spent up to five or six hours there before going home, showering, and spending the evening with a glass of water and a box of laxatives. This was your life, and you wouldn't want to live any other way until you were content with your body.

One evening, you strayed away from your usual plan to have dinner with your friend Sasha. A very one-sided dinner, at least. Lucky for you, you still knew how to cook. Being a college student, you still had plenty to learn aside from the instant ramen. Nonetheless, you managed to cook her a nice piece of chicken accompanied by potatoes, green beans, and corn. She would most likely love it; Sasha had a healthy appetite. Right on time, the door bell rang, and you answered it quickly to find Sasha, who also came back from the track.

"Hey, girl!" she greeted you, "I don't think you wanna hug me. I'm really sweaty."

Both of you chuckled.

"Never mind me!" you hugged her regardless.

"How are you, (fn)?"

"I'm fine. I was just making you some dinner. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy! My foot fell asleep during my last class, so I was running it out. Hey, it was good for me, right?"

"Yeah, that's right! How about you sit down, and I will bring you some water and dinner, okay?"

"That sounds great! Thanks, (fn)! You're an angel."

Sasha flopped on the couch in your living room, excited to taste your cooking. Without hesitation, you brought her the plate and the glass of water. Her face perked up at the very scent of food, and she willingly took the first bites to see how it tasted.

"Wow, (fn)! Since when were you able to cook like this??"

She happily inhaled more and more food.

"It's nothing, Sasha. Really, I still have a lot more to learn."

"Whatever! If you get better at this, this skill could make a bunch of happy people out of our class."

In a few minutes, half of the plate was eaten. You smiled as she savored every bite, complimenting as she ate a bite of everything at a time.

"Hey, (fn), where's your plate?"

"Mine? Oh, I didn't make myself one. I'm still full from lunch."

"No way!! That was hours ago! I didn't see you around campus then. Did you go out to eat or something?"

"Y-yeah, that was it," you laughed nervously.

"Aww, a little bite won't hurt you, will it?" she forked you a little taste of everything, "Eat up, (fn)!"

"No, I'll be fine."

"I insist!"

"Sasha!"

"Just one?"

"I said I'm not hungry, Sasha!!"

A little taken aback by your harsh response, she dropped the fork on her plate. She tried to hold back a few tears: her feelings weren't necessarily hurt as much as her conscience was bothered. Her mind tracked back to the moment she hugged you: she felt more ribs than she expected. On the other hand, you were crying it out.

"Oh, Sasha! I didn't mean to upset you!"

In your saddened embarrassment, you buried your face in your hands and left her to ponder a moment.

Thirty minutes had passed, and Sasha had been casually flipping through your television for a decent show or movie. You had not left your room in any of that time. To her, this was the perfect time to take action. She slipped out her cell phone and called the one person who would hit you close to home.

"E-Eren? Are you there? It's me, Sasha."

"Sasha? Weren't you hanging out with (fn) tonight?"

"…that's why I'm calling."

On the other side, Eren held onto his cell phone with a shaking, sweaty hand. All the games going on in the next room meant nothing to him when he heard of you being in some sort of trouble. Had this been going on for a while, he would bear a lot of guilt, but still do anything to help you.

"Is something wrong, Eren?" Jean sneaked up behind him and asked.

"Wait…" Eren replied, and he asked Sasha about you.

"Well… (fn) hasn't been eating at all. She's over exercising too, five hours every day at school and Lord only knows how much outside of school. I'm really worried about her--" her voice choked on the lump in her throat.

"Wait right there, Sasha. I'm coming," he hung up, "I'm sorry, Jean. Tell everyone else I'm going now."

"Hey, it's alright," Jean gave him a pat on the shoulder, "you're doing the right thing."

"What's going on??" yelled Connie.

"It's not really my business, but Eren here is playing the man and leaving to visit (fn!)" Jean announced.

"Really?" Armin laughed, "He's liked her for the longest time!"

On his way out, Eren was cheered on by his college buddies in the game room.

("Go for it, Eren! Way to go! Be a man, Eren!")

In less than fifteen minutes, Eren beat on the door of your house.

"Eren!" Sasha answered the door.

"Sorry, I came here from Jean's place. Where is she?"

"She's been in her room for over forty-five minutes now, but I don't know what she's doing."

With an awkward pause, she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"We kinda had a fight earlier, so--"

"It's alright, Sasha. I'll see her myself."

As a matter of fact, you locked yourself up in a bedroom to indulge yourself with a whole box of laxatives. You had already been back and forth to the bathroom a couple of times. Switching between pills and binge, you were exhausted, but determined. Suddenly, someone beat on your door.

"(fn)? (fn)! It's me, Eren! Open up, please!"

"Uuuhh…..nn, I can't come out!" you cried.

"Open the door, now!!"

"I CAN'T!!"

"(FN)!!!!"

His pleas became louder, making you give in and unlock the door. Then followed perhaps the longest and most intense couple of minutes of your life, the moment that your secret love, Eren Jaeger, discovered your dark secret. He snatched the box from your hands and stared at you, those usually warmer green eyes growing cold.

"You have more of these, don't you?"

You were too dumbfounded to speak, but you didn't have to answer as he pulled open the top drawer of your clothes dresser to find your stash of laxatives--ironically hiding underneath all your workout clothes. Boxes were strewn throughout the room--not all of the empty ones made it into the trash bin. Eren knew that you had been involved for quite some time.

"What…were you thinking, (fn)? What were you thinking?!"

More tears brimmed in your eyes. You fell to your knees, your legs too weak to hold you up.

"Why did you do it? What were you thinking? That you were inadequate? Did you want the attention? What was it?"

He dropped to your level, grabbing your shoulders as a persuasive move to look into his eyes. You were afraid to look; an alarming signal went off in your mind when you realized how seriously angry Eren was with you. All you could wonder was whether or not he just hated you more.

"This is a terrible way to bring more attention yourself. This is a cry for help. This is not making you any prettier. Don't you see that? Don't you feel yourself dying? Don't you SEE yourself dying?! (fn), I already loved you, if that's what you wanted to know. I wanted to know you better, and seeing you on the track didn't help at all. But this…."

He held the box to your face.

"This does not have to be you. Let's start all over. Let's start with both of us in the picture, and I will do a better job of making myself known to you, okay? I will actually be here to remind you that you're beautiful, and you need to believe it this time…do you understand?"

Uncontrolled, you fell to his shoulder and cried in it, wetting his shirt sleeve. He paid no attention to it and petted your soft head, smiling when he saw that his message got through to you. Eren really did love you and was willing to take you back to the start. He kissed your forehead.

"This will take a while, (fn), but we can start from square one. Let's go on a date. I'll fix you up just fine."


	39. Little Lady

[Male!Ymir x Reader] AU

"Heeeeey…hey, little lady! Are you listening to me?"

You dozed off over your coffee, unwilling to face the day. Your three hours of sleep gave you no energy nor rest. The only thing left to set you off were a bunch of coworkers pushing you around and forcing all the extra tasks on you. Everyone hated you, even the coffee, which was far too bitter this morning. Disgusted with everything, you slammed your face into your hands again.

"Little lady, I'm trying to talk to you…"

A strong hand shook your shoulder, returning you to consciousness. Damn--you had almost fallen asleep in your hands again. Only one thing now could bring you back to life: a nose-to-nose touch with your freckled buddy--it was Ymir!

You had the biggest crush on him for as long as you could remember. Since the first crappy day, Ymir stepped in to make your day brighter, bringing you meals and sorts of other presents. Much to your embarrassment, you kept all your gifts from him in the same place, and one more could fit right into your heart. All you ever wanted to know was Ymir's reasons for treating you as such: whether he really wanted to cheer you up or just shut you up.

"I think we've got some taking to do, little lady. You look as though you're having one of those crap mornings again. You are, aren't you? Let your buddy Ymir help you out, okay?"

"Oh…um, okay. Thanks, Ymir," you blushed.

"First off," he took a seat across from you, "you hate your coffee. Someone else made this coffee, and it's way too bitter, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, I don't know who that was."

"Screw his taste. Gimme the cup."

Willingly, you slid your mug across the table until he caught it and promptly took it to the sink to pour it out.

"You like coffee okay when it's not twisting your face into a scowl. On the other hand, it would take a greater amount of effort for you to reject a great glass of juice, right?"

"How did you know that?" you perked your head up.

"Honestly, there's no shame in growing up to like juice better than coffee. I know coffee is complimentary on most occasions, but I think it would be much better if someone asked what your preference was, don't you think?"

"Ymir, I couldn't agree more!"

With that, he replaced your disgusting coffee with a fresh orange juice.

(Side Note: If you're not the biggest fan of juice in real life, just remember that you would probably drink it from Ymir's mouth.)

"Drink that, (fn). You'll like it much better."

This time, he took the seat beside you, sliding an arm around your waist. He smiled when you took the first sip and beamed. To you, this was the true taste of morning. If it hadn't been for Ymir, you would not have woken up fully.

"(fn), we gotta talk. This is very important to me, little lady."

"What is?" you gently put your cup back down.

"The fact that you and I have been working the same job for a couple of years and have definitely gotten chances to team up, just the two of us," he chuckled, "It's been worthwhile, it's been fun, but let's face it: you're not just my partner at work anymore."

"Then what am I?" you giggled and brought the cup to your lips again.

"My crush."

That answer caused you to spit out your drink and cough a little. It was a surprise to you.

"What? You LIKE me?!"

"And why wouldn't I? You're a good, cute girl that I can just cuddle all day long if I please--"

"Ymir! Someone might hear us!"

"Then why yell? Why not just pipe down, lady?"

To your surprise, Ymir smashed his lips to yours--either to shut you up or to prove his point. You pushed his shoulders as if to shove him off, but you couldn't win. You were sharing your first kiss with Ymir, the last person on earth you expected to return your feelings. You expected to wind up with one of your classier co-workers, one who would no doubt keep his hands to himself, teach you to appreciate coffee, wear his clean suit everyday…and honestly bore you to death. Ymir was fun, even cool. He helped you step out of the little box of "goody two shoes" and into a more colorful world. He even made you dream of drinks and sex, things you never dared to think of before. Kissing him now was beyond your wildest dreams--you had to tell him the truth!

"How do you like that?" he smirked as a trail of saliva left your lips.

"Ymir…." you flushed wildly, "I like you too."

He simply pressed his hot freckled face closer to yours:

"I know that."


	40. Teach Me

[Daddy!Eren x Mommy!Reader]

_Not again_ , the boy thought as he rolled his back onto the cool grass.

Julian gazed into the afternoon sky, crisp and blue, head spinning and heart pounding in his ears. The cold breeze nipped at his skin, filling his cheeks with a pure pink. His delicate fingers encircled the wooden sword, splinters poking and prodding at his palms from wear and tear.

“So tired,” he whimpered, before sinking into the grass.

Such a beautiful day...the beautiful golden light of the sun shown down on his mess of chestnut hair. An array of golden, crimson, and vermillion leaves fell gracefully about him, wrapping him in a blanket of color and nature.

Ah, if only it were so easy to enjoy.

A child his age and vigor should be sprinting about in this glorious, magical land. He should be enrapturing himself in his imagination, venturing into the caverns of his mind, allowing his curiosity to spring free and explore the world. He should be gathering with other children of his age, rough housing, getting into trouble, sharing in this grand and wonderful adventures.

How could even a child enjoy these pleasure when a darkness hung over his home?

After all, monsters lurked outside the tiny world he called his home; scary monsters capable of destroying all in their path and devouring those he loved.

There was no time for frivolities - only to fight.

Now was the time to grow stronger, to prepare for the war that would soon be his and his companions.

As Julian stared into his red palms, covered with dirt and pieces of wood, his stomach dropped, and his heart violently pounded its cage like a wild animal ready to burst through his chest. He felt so small, pathetic, helpless. Just the notion of war left a knot in the pit of his stomach.

To top it all off, his father was none other than the infamous Eren Jaeger, the hunter, the soldier with a bloodlust and vigor for battle unmatched by any other. His skill within the battlefield was whispered amongst every serviceman. His strange power would be inscribed both in history and in legend. While your name failed to hold the same awareness, you were not a force to be reckoned with. Your skill as a fighter, your quick thinking, and overall contribution to the Scouts made you the perfect match for the hot blooded Eren.

With these two powerful soldiers as parents, the pressure of holding a similar name and reputation weighed on his shoulders. He should not - no - he could not disappoint you. How else was he to carry on the Jaeger legacy? How was he supposed to take on a war having yet to be won?

With a frustrated groan, he tossed aside his toys and fell onto the coolness of the grass. He watched feathery clouds float across the pink and purple hues of the sunset. Birds twittered cheerfully as they returned to their nests for the coming morn.

How he wished he could suddenly grow wings and fly from this place, fly out of these walls, never to return. Considering both of his parents belonged to the Scouting Regiment, he heard very much of the wings of freedom, what they represented, what it meant for a soldier to wear those blue and white wings on his back. But, to little Julian, it meant nothing but just stitches weaved into green fabric. They weren’t tangible wings he could actually stretch out and flap. They weren’t real wings the wind could catch beneath and carry away into the far heavens.

Alas, life didn’t work that way.

He could only close his eyes and dream.

“Falling asleep on the job, little soldier?”

Immediately, his eyes flew open, and the boy ran into the direction of the voice. Kneeling down with open arms, Eren caught his son in his arms and held him tight.

If there was anything that could take the boy’s troubles away, it was a warm embrace from his father. Nothing else existed in the world when Eren was there to protect him.

You were soon to follow, with a rag draped over your shoulder.

“Dinner will be ready in a few,” you told them from the door.

“Thank you!” Eren replied, as Julian still buried his face into his shoulder.

You took a minute to watch the two, and you smiled before returning to your work. Eren placed his son back on the ground, brushing a few pieces of his dark hair from his eyes.

“Something bothering you, little man?” he asked.

The boy simply shook his head.

He snickered.

“Don’t lie to me now,” taking his hand, he lead him inside the sanctuary of his home. “I’m smarter than people give me credit for.”

Julian bit his lip. How did you and Eren always pick up on his fibs? He could never get away with anything be it a little prank to the biggest lie he ever concocted.

Especially you.

Mothers seemed to have a special power in that territory.

After picking him up and putting him in his seat at the table, you followed with a small bowl of steamed potatoes. Just as his small, dirty hands made a grab for the goods, Eren caught his wrist.

“Hey, you didn’t answer my question,” he said with a chuckle.

“But, Papa...”

He fell silent. His father kept his encouraging smile, emerald eyes soft and welcoming.

Julian knew it was safe.

He knew he could tell his fears to him without rejection. If anyone understood feeling small and helpless, it was Eren Jaeger.

Yes, the infamous Titan soldier.

The beast knew fear.

But, he supposed that was what made him so good at what he did. He understood both ends of those spectrums.

Swallowing hard, Julian clutched the sleeve of his father’s coat.

“Papa,” he paused a moment, licking his dry lips. “Teach me how to fight.”

Eren blinked allowing the statement to process. Sliding his fingers through his hair, he glanced over at you, brows furrowed, and you simply nodded.

Clearing his throat, he placed a hand on the boy’s small shoulder.

“I can,” he answered. “and I will when the time comes.”

Julian tilted his head and raised a brow.

“Right now, don’t think about that,” he rubbed his son’s thick, brown locks. “Just focus on where you are now. You even need to worry about being a soldier. You’re still so young.”

He simply froze, taken aback.

“Papa...?”

With a soft laugh, he took the boy and placed him on his knee.

“Mama and I can assure you,” he planted a small kiss on his forehead. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“It’s true!” you said with a laugh. “Those Titans are scared of us, you know.”

Julian’s eyes seemed to light up.

“Really?!”

Eren ruffled his hair then proceeded to tickle his sides.

“That’s right!”

“Ahhh, Papa! Stop it!”

“Not at the table, you two!”

“Sorry, Mama!”

Sadly, Julian’s fears would not subside forever, but he could at least take comfort in the guidance, protection, and love of his parents.

Even in this bleak world, he could confide in that certainty.


	41. Venus

[Popstar!Jean x Manager!Reader] AU

A god.

To the hoard of screaming fans, drowning in the sound of the music, basking in the glory of the music’s dominion, they were witnessing the power of a god.

As you watched from backstage, scrutinizing Jean’s movements, listening to his voice, echo and reverberate round the vicinity, his gaze, eyes like glittering pools of amber, piercing through the hearts of his adoring audience, you understood this rather fanciful notion.

In fact, you were under that very spell yourself.

Growing up, you never imagined you would be here. You were simply childhood neighbors locked in a never ending battle against one another. From draping toilet paper over your trees, to egging his window, from stealing your dolls, to dressing his puppy up in those dolls’ clothing, not once did you two drop this fight. Topping the other’s prank with something far more dastardly immediately became the most important priority.

The confinements of school failed to prevent your skirmish. In fact, the entanglements became infamous among fellow classmates. Students gathered about to watch your loud arguments and ridiculous pranks against one another. Despite the reprimands of the teacher, despite the countless visits to the principal’s office, the fights would never end until one came out on top.

Deep down, however, they knew you were destined to be together. Behind the facade of rage was an irresistible magnetism that subconsciously dragged you towards one another. Even when apart, you realized the amount of brain space the other seemed to own. The longer you struggled pushing him away, the more he invaded. The longer he struggled pushing you away, the more you invaded.

As you transitioned into high school, and you just started to accept your feelings for Jean, he began his pursuit of a musical career. A deep ache throbbed in your chest as you saw him less and less. Occasionally, he sat next to you in class and studied with you when the chance presented itself. Then, once again, he was caught in a hurricane of practices and rehearsals. When you mustered up the courage, you dropped by Jean’s basement where he and his pals were often found working on dances, songs, even editing video clips. Just from observation alone, you envied the boy’s talent. You saw yourself as someone with no creative ability, and you had little to no guts to put yourself out before the eyes of the public.

Instead of taking the creative route, you figured the path towards management would serve better. While remaining in the shadows, you could still help out your childhood friend with his dreams and aspirations, and, as an added bonus, earn some money.

Jean must have read your mind when you proposed your offer, accepting it right away.

So, the foundation was built, and through trial and error, you worked your way to that cruel and beautiful world of fame. He and his band members took the stage, and you worked behind the scenes making this entire, extravagant exhibition possible.

Despite your work remaining completely invisible to the public eye, every scream, every cheer, every smile earned by his presence was worth it all.

Once more the curtains closed, ending another hell of a performance, the bandmates hurried back, like a bunch of hyper, little boys scavenging for whatever scraps of food they could find.

“Pizza’s in the van!” you called, following with a small laugh.

With a short sigh, you picked up a few remaining articles of clothing, a beer can or two, and a headset left behind. Shaking your head, you mumbled,

“Man, it really is like taking care of six year olds.”

Indistinct murmurs from the crowd and the steady beat of the music as they exited the scene echoed through the auditorium. You shared a word or two with the clean up crew and makeup artists, dropping off the extra items as they delivered it to the van.

Yawning, then, you stretched the stiffness in your neck.

“All in a day’s work,” you muttered to yourself.

“You talkin’ to someone?”

An involuntary smirk tickled the corners of your mouth.

“You know what they say about people who talk to themselves,” and a pair of lithe arms snaked about your waist, and a kissed was placed along your neck.

“Hm, and what’s that?” your arms rested atop his. “That they’re geniuses worthy of praise?”

“Nah, that they’re crazy,” a husky chuckle resonated in his chest, as hot breath met with the shell of your ear.

You clicked your neck and lightly bat his hand.

“Jerk...”

Shifting your neck just a bit, your eyes met with his hypnotic pools of amber. His lids were low, casting a lustful cloud over his orbs. His smile brushed along your cheek, and crafty fingers walked their way up your sides, sending shivers down your spine.

“Bad timing, Jean,” you breathed.

“What?” he replied with a hint of whining in his voice. “I just need a little inspiration from my muse.”

“Tch, that’s the lamest reference to sex I’ve ever heard,” with that, you took as much of his face as your palm would allow and shoved him away.

“Wha-?! Hey, I’m being serious!”

After brushing off your clothing, you motioned him to follow you.

“Come oooooon, the others are waiting for us.”

“Wait, babe,” desperately, he clutched your hand and yanked you back to him. “Hear me out.”

“Jean, can’t we-”

“You know how authors and artists back then prayed to gods and goddesses,” he began, a flush starting to rise to his cheeks. “Like....Venus and Mars, and...stuff?”

You paused to let his words sink in. Then, you cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeaaah?” you laughed quietly. “Why the history lesson all of a sudden?”

The silence lengthened. His eyes widened, and the redness in his face only began to spread. Finally, he managed to clear his throat and finish with,

“Well, that’s what you are to me.”

You blinked in surprise, and your heart took wing.

How long have you waited to hear those words. How excited and touched you were by such a lofty comparison.

After all this time, you perceived yourself as only the shadow to his light, the accompaniment to his song.

But, to him, you were his Venus, the timbers to his fire, the nerve center of everything he did on and off the stage.

You pressed your lips together as you attempted to fight back tears threatening to dance and sparkle all the way down your cheeks. When you lowered your head, his face softened.

“H-Hey,” Jean gently cradled your chin on his index. “Don’t cry.”

Suddenly, your small sniffles morphed into a hearty chuckle. His pulse nearly stopped after a loud thump. Then, you reached up to pinch his cheeks.

“HEY-!”

“Does that mean you pray to me or something?”

“What?!”

Before he could counter to your attack, you pivoted and ran out the backstage door.

After taking years to finally tell you his deepest, darkest secret, that was the response he got...

How typical of you...

“Get back here, you twit!”

“Catch me if you can, loser!”


	42. Winter Break

[Mikasa x Fem!Reader]

Amidst the hustle and bustle of holiday shopping, with lights twinkling joyously in every window, with the smiles of children beaming as they pointed at the objects of their desires, with friends and family alike huddled close, breaths seeping out as a white mist-, cheeks and noses reddened from the nips of biting wind, you and Mikasa sat in a comfortable quiet with only the soft murmur of conversation, gentle piano music, and the clinking of glasses in the back of the café as the baristas rushed to finishing the much requested coffee and hot chocolate. Ebony hair framing her flushed face, Mikasa quickly checked off the next couple of names scribbled on the crumpled paper. With a sip of her coffee, she looked up at you, eyes sparkling.

"That finished up Erin, Jean, and Armin," her soft, lilting voice chimed with glee. "After that, I still need a couple of things for mom. You'll have your family. Other than that, we'll be done with Christmas shopping."

"Excellent!" you replied, tapping the glass of the ceramic cup. "I'm pretty sure I only have one or two things left to get, but I know exactly where I'm getting them, so I'm not too worried."

"Then, this was a much deserved break," she cupped her glass snuggly in her chapped hands, allowing the heat from her chocolaty beverage to soothe her stinging fingers. "We've been on our feet since 8:30."

"Um, excuse me," you raised an eyebrow. "Make that 8 AM on the nose. You started blowing up my phone at exactly 7!"

She pursed her lips.

"I was excited."

"Yeahhhh," you took another sip. "But, you could have let me sleep a little bit! I need all the time I can get."

After a huff and a sip of her drink, she turned her nose to the air and retorted,

"Go to bed earlier then."

"Well, you got me there," you snickered and carefully twirled the cup in your hand.

Silence fell between you two again, the soft, jazz music filling the space. Your eyes shifted over to the window, now slightly fogged from the heat of the café meeting the frigid air. A sigh escaped your lips, broadening the white, transparent circle across the glass.

"Something the matter?" Mikasa asked, almost in a whisper. Her brows were slightly furrowed and head tilted.

You smiled and shook your head.

"Nah, just watching people watching," you then rested your chin in the crook of your hand.  
"This time of year is just so picturesque, don't you think?"

Her expression softened as she turned to observe the clouded scene. Through the fog, every passerby resembled nothing more than a blurry shadow, and the glow of each light spread across pane like a drop of water. ripping in a vast lake. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and her face lit up.

"Look! It's starting to snow!" she exclaimed after wiping away the condensation. "Look!"

You rubbed your eyes and examined carefully. Sure enough, delicate, white flakes floated and peppered the dark, hazy sky. Several people interrupted their activities and stopped in their tracks to gaze up into the heavens. Mikasa's face beamed with a radiance as innocent's as a child's, and your felt a warmth settle in your chest the longer you examined her. For one who normally possessed such a serious demeanor, seeing her come so alive, so sweet and vulnerable this time of year truly melted your heart.

"This looks like something out of one of your mom's books," you said with a soft chuckle.

She simply gave a wistful sigh, clearly too enraptured with the moment to even properly respond.

Not that you minded. You simply settled back into your seat, drinking the last of your hot chocolate, and watched as the glittering snow danced among the lights.


End file.
